<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mystery to die for. by Pundadstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015721">A Mystery to die for.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pundadstick/pseuds/Pundadstick'>Pundadstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth, hololive English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Car Chases, Crying, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eye Contact, F/F, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Ina forgive me, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder Mystery, No Sex, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Police Procedural, Puns &amp; Word Play, References to Depression, Secret Messages, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, You too Gura, for now, probably, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pundadstick/pseuds/Pundadstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the morning before christmas, Amelia Watson is contacted to solve a mysterious death that involves her personally, but this one appears to be beyond her capabilities.<br/>While waiting for clues, she wants to keep the festive spirit alive for her friends, and unbeknownst to her, some feelings start developing through the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Amelia's point of view.<br/>Please check end notes<br/>I'm shy and don't know what else to write here.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">                    December 23rd, 5:32 am. - New York</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was the morning before Christmas, and all through the square, you could feel the seasonal warmth running through the air.</p>
<p class="western">But the warmth of the homes around the town was nowhere to be seen in this abandoned parking lot. Our number one detective had been called personally to this location. There was a crime to be solved.</p>
<p class="western">No thrill for the mystery, or even adrenaline through my veins, for the victim of this incident was, again, a close friend.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Gura…”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Holding down the tears, I whispered while taking photographic evidence of the scene. The snow-covered ground was pristine except for the stains of blood on the corner of the lot, and the atlantean corpse, face down beneath a thin layer of snowflakes. There were gratified walls in front of the body, and those paintings were also splattered by red droplets and little remains of brain tissue, and a hole in one of the walls in a linear trajectory towards the cadaver made me quickly realize the angle of the shooting. It was a simple scenery, which made the task of searching for clues easier, but also heavier in my mind. I put on my latex gloves, and the hunt started.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The panorama only showed the body, the walls, and not a single soul as far as the eye can see. On the white ground, two sets of footprints, which raised immediate suspicion, but that topic and those conjectures could wait.</p>
<p class="western">On closer inspection, it was apparent that the weapon used had to be a gun. The photographs captured gunpowder residue on the back of the head, meaning it was a point-blank shot. Resisting the urge to caress the hair of my friend and breaking in that instant, holding it all inside my heart, I gently turned around the body, just to stare blankly at that face that always inspired a smile on my face. The most terrifying thing of all was her expression. Considering the facts, it was inconceivable for that face to be immortalized on her, and yet, there it was. Astonished, I could only take two pictures; one for evidence, and one even closer, as a memento.</p>
<p class="western">Ironically enough and as a side note, one of the walls had a tag with the words ‘<em>memento mori</em>’.</p>
<p class="western">After thoroughly photographing the scene, and after making sure I had a good sketch of the scene both in paper and in video, I backtracked and looked in detail the footprints, video camera in hand in case any detail was missing from me in my current state of mind. The only conclusion after inspecting them was that the murderer walked with Gura towards the corner of the lot, and after shooting her, simply dissapeared. There was no other set of footprints on the snow, and not even a sign that the walls had been even touched by human or animal limbs.</p>
<p class="western">All of my moves were being taped in a laptop, placed to record myself gathering data, and sent all the evidence to the local police department. As for the body, it would be given proper burial at a later date. I can’t do much more without the forensic analysis of the bullet. I can only hope it’ll link the weapon to someone, but the chances are low. I did everything I could, but once again, my hands are empty on my way home.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>These past nights had been long enough, and the approaching winter clouds could only mean that they’d become darker. In my apartment, and after failing to fall asleep, I decide to just </span>
  <span>make</span>
  <span><em> something</em> to have a peaceful rest tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p><hr/>
<p class="western">                    December 23rd, 3:45pm – Amelia’s home.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The next afternoon I was visited by Calli and Kiara as they had already scheduled since we would hold a Christmas party tomorrow. Saddened to inform them about what I found, and omitting sensitive details, I made them sit with me at the dinner table, and explained the situation. Both of them cried as I tried my best to comfort them.</p>
<p class="western">After a couple of hours, they regained their composure and the three of us could talk more seriously about our situation. Of course I had to hide all the alcohol from the reaper rapper, and Kiara was able to bright the mood after a while as usual. After we had calmed down I served them some tea.</p>
<p class="western">With a cup of oolong tea in her hand and now more calm, but puzzled because of the absence of another member of our group, Calli asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you have any leads, or anything?”</p>
<p class="western">“I collected all the evidence personally,” I said puffing my chest a little, “and I sent that which I could not analyze by myself to a trustworthy local lab. We’ll have our answers before tomorrow.” I lied as easily as I hiccuped. Those answers would only lead to more questions, but I can’t show weakness right now.</p>
<p class="western">“That’s a relief.” Calli paused while glancing at both Kiara and me. She was probably checking on our mood, but I’m sure Kiara tried as hard as me to keep our expressions as unfazed as possible considering the situation. The rapping reaper then asked, “What are we doing now? It doesn’t feel appropriate to continue with our plans now.”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course we continue! Now more than ever we need to lift our spirits!” Kiara said in her particular genki high-pitched and slightly nasal voice.</p>
<p class="western">Calli frowned at the answer. “That’d be too disrespectful!”<br/>
“On the contrary. I’d say it’s fairly appropriate. There’s already too much going on, and life won’t stop, so let’s cry our eyes out and dance until we can dance no more!” I said with mild excitement, but not too much since I didn’t want to hurt Calli’s feelings. After saying that, I sip from my cup of tea. Bri’ish tea, of course.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes Ame! Yes! Who’d know that better than the phoenix! Ha↑ ha↓ ha↑ ha↓ ha↑!” Kiara’s laughter inspired a grin on me.</p>
<p class="western">On a quick inspection, Calli, now looking less irritated said, “If you say so, Kusotori.”</p>
<p class="western">I close my eyes for a couple of seconds, bathing in the comfort of this tranquil moment after half a dozen of terrible afternoons, and I open them up to face the two giggling girls under the light of the dusk. I don’t know how that happened, but it feels like I’m the only weird one here. Calli and Kiara are still chatting as my senses are readjusting, but they don’t look bothered by my sudden awakening. Probably didn’t notice.</p>
<p class="western">“Let them fight me! I’ll make sure to protect the both of you, let’s see how lucky they get! Ha↑ ha↓ ha↑ ha↓ ha↑!” said the phoenix trying to awkwardly dissipate the tension, but she was successful. Kiara’s natural charm does it again.</p>
<p class="western">“Even I can’t get rid of you, let’s see how they do.” Calli retorted with a calmer and less burdened expression, which could not be said about the grinning detective in front of her.</p>
<p class="western">Noticing that the attention was suddenly directed to me, I take a big sip of tea, with the delicacy of a dancing rhino, and exhaled while smiling towards my guests.</p>
<p class="western">We talked about meaningless stuff for a while with music in the background. Kiara wanted Calli to dance with her, until she gave up and just moved her head awkwardly while swaying her body. Of course we laughed a little as Kiara showed her moves. I couldn’t help feeling a little jealous.</p>
<p class="western">I’m sure Kiara and I were on the same wavelength, unlike Calli who was still clearly bothered by the situation. It was up to me and Kiara to lighten the mood and to have a proper Christmas party, as I’m sure <em>they</em> would’ve liked..</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Aighty, I’ll prepare the house for tomorrow.” I stood up and carried my cup to the sink, and after the dishes are clean, the Christmas decorating mission begins! I let Calli and Kiara enjoy their moment. Think that sounds a little salty. Not true by the way, just your imagination.</p>
<p class="western">Now unboxed. my little Christmas ornaments were awaiting to be placed to create a comfy abode for Christmas.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh yeah! I had to look for a surprise that I’m sure you girls will totally love!” Kiara shouted enthusiastically while also standing-up. Her cup was still half-full on the table.</p>
<p class="western">With a disgusted stare and a menacing deep voice, Calli said, “Kusotori if you dare try that one Haachama-senpai told you about I swear…”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh no, no! That’s not what I had in mind actually!” Kiara said confidently, puffing her chest.</p>
<p class="western">“I also don’t want that old gag about bringing a turkey while yelling ‘Eat me! Eat me Calli!’ from you.” Calli said, while imitating Kiara’s voice with an out of character falsetto mocking the bird. Kiara pouted. Calli laughed. I hiccuped.</p>
<p class="western">“Uuhm, well, if you say it like that I guess I’ll have to come-up with a different surprise! Ha→ ha↓ ha← ha↔ ha↑! <em>A</em><em>uf wiedersehen</em>!” Kiara shouted, while quickly running through the door before Calli could retort as usual.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Calli just stares at the door for a minute while I was hanging some wreaths on the background. She walks towards the sink with her cup and Kiara’s in hand. Hers was half-empty. As the liquids are being poured in the sink, she tries to start conversation.</p>
<p class="western">“So, about… you know…” Calli didn’t want to say the words, and she knew I didn’t either, but I had the confidence that I knew what she was talking about.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes. Ina too.” After a pause and a deep breath, I continue. “Last time I also got the tip about the location. A similar place, a similar M.O., and just like that… “ I continued to select Christmas ornaments for the dinner while avoiding eye-contact.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ina had been murdered three nights earlier, with a scene similar to the one witnessed last night. All that really changed was the location, but the scene was an eerie mirror to Gura’s. Same position, method of assassination, apparently same homicidal weapon, and both had that same unforgettable expression.</p>
<p class="western">The flashbacks just made my heart grow even more distressed, and the fact that I had no idea who the perpetrator was, combined with both cases being a reflection of one another, made my sadness to increase tenfold. I could only think that it was aimed at me specifically, since whoever it was, targeted my two closest friends, and called me personally to witness the scene. But, who? And why?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Without realizing it, Calliope was already in front of me choosing some blankets to decorate the dinning table.</p>
<p class="western">“These don’t look very cash money to me. I’ll have to make sure to bring mine and show you what a Christmas blanket looks like,” she said with a slightly smug expression while holding a ‘Santa Walfie Ame and her Bubba reindeers’ themed blanket.</p>
<p class="western">“Just because it’s called ‘Nightmare before Christmas’ doesn’t mean Jack Skellington is a Christmas character you know,” I replied while grinning at her.</p>
<p class="western">I suddenly realized there hadn’t been many instances where we were together and alone. There was that one time I tried to teach her how to FPS, and that one time when I dethroned her from rap queenship, but other than that not many chances for us two to share in private.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh no, don’t make me get started!” Calli said with mild faux irritation, just to be met with a witty comment or pun from me, and we continued like that until the whole kitchen and living room were completely decorated. It took us a couple of hours, but it helped dissipate the tension and stress in the air, and both of us shared some quality time never seen before. For some reason, I didn’t want the evening to end. I wonder if she feels the same.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">After chatting around for another good while about unimportant things, Calli decided to take us back to reality.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p class="western">Confused, I ask, “For what?”<br/>
“You know, there’s a lot going on, I feel like I can’t do anything here.” She paused for a moment to instinctively try to reach for a bottle, but there were none in her immediate perimeter. “I try to think of ways I can help, but I don’t have any skill that would be useful here.”</p>
<p class="western">Ame stared at her in silence. I mean, I stared at her.</p>
<p class="western">Phrases such as ‘it’s not your fault’, ‘don’t worry’, ‘you’re doing enough’ were suppressed by my own instincts. Knowing that wouldn’t help, I quickly try a different approach.</p>
<p class="western">“The time to be sorry will be later. Now we have to bring this criminal to justice!” I said</p>
<p class="western">Astonished, Calli then asked, “How can you be so optimistic during this time? You don’t have any <em>real</em> leads yet, and as far as we know, the results you’re waiting for might not give you an answer.” Her words cut deep. This might be a case out of my capabilities as an investigator. It’s more akin to a paranormal occurrence than a regular criminal act. After a moment, I answered.</p>
<p class="western">“Someone has to be, right?” As if it was natural, I just replied while looking right at the reaper’s eyes. I lost myself for a moment in her gaze. I guess I’m a little sleepy.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know, man,” she said trying to avoid my stare, “It’s still hard for me to be like you in this situation.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was already getting late, and after checking on Kiara’s safety (we checked her twitter), we felt a little relieved.</p>
<p class="western">The decorations were set. I would be the host, Kiara would bring the ingredients and we’d all cook a plentiful Christmas dinner. All that was left was to wait for the night..</p>
<p class="western">The conversation slows down, but doesn’t die there. We were now staring at the stars from the windows of the apartment. Somehow it feels like these hours flew by quickly.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s late.” Two words we both were thinking but neither wanted to utter. Honestly, I was afraid to be left alone, but also too embarrassed to admit it. That was, until Mori broke the silence.</p>
<p class="western">“Can I sleep here tonight?”</p>
<p class="western">Without moving or looking at my guest, I could only answer, “Yeah.” Both of us stared at the night sky quietly. No words were needed. Our feelings were in harmony, and both closed our eyes.</p>
<p class="western">She had rented a hotel room not very far from here, but considering the circumstances she might have felt more relived staying here, I think.</p>
<p class="western">After half an hour, as if I was playing on auto mode, just now realized I was sitting in a couch with a glass of wine in my hand, the bottle of said wine in front of me, and behind it, a pair of jiggling jogglers with subtle and slightly transparent red stains all over them. Yes, Calli made me open a bottle.</p>
<p class="western">Wait.what, when, how.</p>
<p class="western">The realization made me lose my calm and immediately hyperventilate and my sight turned blurry. I had absolutely no recollection of how we got to this point in time. I could almost feel my sanity drifting away. Think, Watson.</p>
<p class="western">This is normal. It’s just stress, lack of sleep, and maybe something went wrong with the serum. Yes, that has to be it. Just calm down…</p>
<p class="western">“Calm down,” I whisper. Breathe slowly, focus on something, anything. Just…</p>
<p class="western">“Calm down, Ame. Just breathe slowly, focus on me, and calm down.” I follow the voice’s instructions. Just breathe, focus on me, and calm down. Wait, who’s me?</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, just like that”, I’m told by someone I don’t recognize, Do it. In and out, in and out, in and out PHRASING. Stop it this is serious, I’m not alright.</p>
<p class="western">“Good, you’re doing alright.” No I’m not! Just focus on something, focus, focus. What can I see? It’s blurry, why is it blurry?! Breathe, try to make it not blurry or something, breathe!</p>
<p class="western">Focus on anything!</p>
<p class="western">“Focus on me!” Who are you?!</p>
<p class="western">I see lots of things and nothing makes any sense. I’ll focus on a color and don’t forget to breathe. Keep breathing. Red. I see the color red. Focus on red. Red, and breathe. Red and breathe.</p>
<p class="western">It’s working.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, it’s working, it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p class="western">Is it? Is it? Come on, red, breath, red breath, calm down, heart rate decreases, eyes are adjusting,</p>
<p class="western">Just…</p>
<p class="western">“A little more, hang-on Amelia, don’t leave me…”</p>
<p class="western">I won’t, I won’t.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, just like that. I’m here for you.”</p>
<p class="western">You’re here… Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…</p>
<p class="western">“That’s right, keep going.”</p>
<p class="western">That’s right, I need to keep going.</p>
<p class="western">Three minutes and 34 seconds pass, and after regaining my senses, I can clearly see Calli’s arms extended towards me. I feel her hands gently holding the sides of my head, her eyes pleading my sanity to return, and her soothing voice in my ears singing for my body to wake-up.</p>
<p class="western">The tears stopped. Vision is normal. Heart rate is stable. I was back to reality. Whatever had happened, it’s no more. All that’s left is Calli’s concern, clearly shown on her pale face. Come on, Watson! At least relieve the tension!</p>
<p class="western">“Hahaha, you smell!” Amazing, Amelia. Or more like, <em>Ameizing</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Calli responds in kind, pinching my ears and growling like an animal.</p>
<p class="western">“Guess you’re fine now, huh!? Huh!” Her growling and her grip lightens as my laughter’s volume increases. She giggles as she let’s go of my punished ears.</p>
<p class="western">“Guess I’ll take a shower. You’ll be fine, right?” Calli said while pointing at hear cleavage. We’re clearly focused on two different things, but to hide my gaze I just nodded and pointed her to the bathroom. Right after she enters, I take a breather to check my body’s condition. I can move normally, and even though my temperature is slightly above normal it’s not something serious. It should go down in a while. After taking a cup of water I go to my room. I don’t want her to see the mess that’s in there. I only have one bed so I’ll let her sleep there and I’ll go to the couch later. It’s still kind of early to go to bed, so I’ll clean my room and check my e-mail.</p>
<p class="western"> </p><hr/>
<p class="western">                    December 23rd, 11:27pm – Amelia’s bedroom.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The forensics lab sent me the results of the bullet analysis and results of the other tests conducted in the scene. It’s a good thing I have a contact.</p>
<p class="western">I lay on my bed and stare at my phone while reading what they found, with a sliver of hope that something in this document would light my path towards the answer I'm looking for, but it only made it darker. One thing is for sure, and it's that the murderer in both cases is the same gun, and it was a pistol similar to the one I have. Other than that, there was no substantial evidence to be found. I did not find any cartridge case, or any other indication that a cartridge was fired in the crime scene, or even any trace of it in the snow on both instances, except for the bullets found in the walls. The lab also found nothing of the sorts on the scene. Did the murderer catch it midair or something? Did the murderer try to conceal the evidence? If so, why not remove the bullet from the wall so it'd be impossible to trace the gun it was fired with? Feels like someone as cautious as to do something like that wouldn't be above taking a few extra steps to ensure safety. And it's not like the casing itself would make this ordeal any easier. My only conclusion for the night is this: the killer is deliberately doing this to provoke me. There's no way anyone would go to these lengths to make a perfect crime, and after the fact contacting a detective with a personal relationship with the victims to investigate the scene.</p>
<p class="western">Nothing else was found. I sent the pictures and videos, to see if they could find anything I could’ve missed, and after all there was nothing new to be found.</p>
<p class="western">“What’s going on?” I whisper in the dark, as if asking the heavens to give me an answer, or at least a hint to guide me through this riddle. Of course, heaven ignored me.</p>
<p class="western">Impotently, I leave my phone on the dresser. Holding the urge to cry, I close my eyes for a minute, waiting for Calli to be done with her shower.</p>
<p class="western"> </p><hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">                    December 24th, 01:02 am – Amelia’s bedroom.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">I didn't notice we were on my bed by the time I woke up. How did this happen!?</p>
<p class="western">Try to remember, Watson. What happened? You drank some wine at Calli's insistence; then she took a shower, and I sat down here for a minute until she was finished. And now I have a beautiful girl, on my bed, by my left side, covered by the mantle of the night and my sheets. I feel like things are happening too fast without me noticing. Suddenly I'm in one place and don't know how I got there. These holes in my memory are more and more frequent since I found Ina, and have only become more recurrent since I saw Gura. Suddenly it feels like my fault for not being able to protect them, and the impotence of not being able to even link any single event just makes me a failure of a detective. I don't deserve the bliss of having a big titty goth gf in my arms. Wait, she’s not my gf…</p>
<p class="western">For some reason, that realization makes me feel uncomfortable, angry, and even jea—</p>
<p class="western">“Are you awake?” asked the pink-haired reaper, derailing my train of thought.</p>
<p class="western">I don’t answer. Instead, I turn around so we can talk face-to-face. Her smooth hair looks beautiful. Her skin, shiny and silky tempts my hands to caress her. Her lips make my heart go wild.</p>
<p class="western">I always knew Calliope was a real beauty. Attractive is an offensive understatement. It’s hard to come up with words to describe her. A fitting description would be ‘out of this world’. All of her natural attributes, accentuated with the fact that she’s sharing a bed with me adds a sense of intimacy that I can barely tolerate. What is this? Suspension bridge effect? Stop it Watson, this feeling isn’t real. Is it…?</p>
<p class="western">“Kinda,” I answer. I need to distract myself or I’ll be intoxicated by her deadly charms. “Are you comfy?” Well done, Watson. You’re a natural Casanova.</p>
<p class="western">“I am, thanks.” With that said, Calli proceeds to snuggle closer to me. Stop it! You’re killing me here!</p>
<p class="western">She hangs on to my left arm, and manipulates it in a way that it almost makes it seem like she wants an arm-pillow. I’m not ready for this!</p>
<p class="western">“Are you sure you’re fine?” Calli asks, while pointing at my arm with her eyes. There, you can clearly see some little pricks, that looked like they were made with a needle.</p>
<p class="western">I’m stunned. I can only reply with what anyone would say in a similar situation, “It’s not what you think it is.”</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t lie to me, Amelia.” Calli is staring at me dead serious (no pun intended. Well, maybe a little.). and I know I can’t escape from this one.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s just to sleep, nothing more, I swear,” I answered with all sincerity.</p>
<p class="western">“Since when?” Calli’s interrogation continues, as I mentally make a vow of complete sincerity with her. I know I can’t hide anything from her, and I don’t have the energy to conceal any truths.</p>
<p class="western">“Almost two weeks,” I said while averting my eyes from her. I closed my eyes since I couldn’t bear seeing her dissapointed on me.</p>
<p class="western">After feeling a hand caressing the outline of my face, I instinctively open my eyes to meet the eyes of a worried mother. I somehow wasn’t expecting this side of Calli. I tend to forget that, even if she’s lady death, she’s still the most emotional out of us.</p>
<p class="western">“Please, Ame. Don’t lie to me anymore.”</p>
<p class="western">Her words stabbed my soul. My own cowardice and selfishness had hurt her in this situation where we should be even closer. Guess I really wanted to believe I was protecting them, but it only served to guard my already demolished ego.</p>
<p class="western">We stared at each other’s eyes for a while. We didn’t need words to express our emotions. She straightened her face, then I frowned my brows; she smiled with her eyes half closed, I lift my brows with my eyes just looking forward. Her gaze changes to an emotionless one, and I can only close my eyes and bow in repentance. To this action, she just caresses my cheek again, and I smile innocently.</p>
<p class="western">We continued this exchanged for minutes that felt like hours. There’s something quite special about people who can communicate without words. Calli is special. She’s special to me. But we are not in <em>that</em> kind of relationship. This much is obvious. I know it. She knows it. You know it. But why does it hurt nonetheless?</p>
<p class="western">I wanted to make a funny face, but I wouldn’t forgive me for ruining this precious moment. And so, just as I had become comfortable with the atmosphere, it was gone the same way it started: With the words from the girl on my bed.</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t help with your investigation, but at least I can help you relax this way, don’t you think?”</p>
<p class="western">Her soft voice was able to alleviate my anxiety, and the fact that she cares about me makes me feel grateful to have known her. Sometimes we take for granted that people are there for you, but we forget about it as soon as we’re separated. Humans are ridiculous like that, and I’m no exception.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s hard,” I said, carefully choosing my words. “I feel like I need to earn the right to stop, to relax, or to have solace. Otherwise, I feel empty. Like what I’m doing with my life has no meaning, or consequence otherwise.”</p>
<p class="western">“And that’s why you act so recklessly?” she whispered in confusion, “You care about the rest, but you act almost as if you didn’t care if any harm came to you as long as you achieve what you want.”</p>
<p class="western">“Guess I wouldn’t mind facing my demise with such a beauty by my side,” I said surprising myself. Think being droopy is making me accidentally smooth. Inappropriate too.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh my gosh, it feels like I’m talking to Kiara.” She pauses, evidently waiting for an answer, but for some reason my response is delayed by my heart skipping a beat at the mention of our friend’s name. This never happened before, so why now? Am I jealous of Kiara? Forget it Watson, focus on the moment. Don’t lose track. Don’t fall asleep. Don’t say anything stupid.</p>
<p class="western">“What I’m trying to say is that I’m fascinated by death. It’s the biggest mystery after all. Doesn’t it make sense for me as the number one detective to at least admire it?” I’m putting my heart on the table here. Somehow I feel like right now I can be completely sincere with Calliope. I feel at ease. I feel at peace.</p>
<p class="western">“I know. I had to visit you multiple times. Not that you would remember,” Calli said with her usual cold, deep voice.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought you wouldn’t remember!” I exclaim while giggling like a gremlin.</p>
<p class="western">Calliope Mori is a very hardworking girl. A workaholic even, and I know that for a fact. Taking that into consideration, I thought she’d never remember me in the multiple instances I’ve almost crossed to the other side. “What was it that you said?” I ask trying to tease her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<em>It’s not your time yet</em>.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">We both said those words in unison. I wholeheartedly smile at Calli, who astonished looks at me, just to pinch my cheeks while growling.</p>
<p class="western">“You f-word idiot Watson!” Calli roared as she starts slapping me lightly. At first it was kinda cute, like when you tell a little kid you won’t share your cookies or something and it gets really angry but not enough to hit you seriously since it’s so sudden. After a while it starts to get serious, hopping over me and trying to hit my face and I have to force her to stop, holding her wrists with my hands with as much strength as I can muster in my already somnolent state. She doesn’t try to hit me anymore, and instead she catches her breath while whispering ‘I’m sorry’ repeatedly, with a trembling voice that shatters the spirit.</p>
<p class="western">I loose my grip. I don’t know what to do. My hands are moving on their own, and both of them are grazing the contour of Calliope’s arms, advancing towards her shoulders, just to start descending into a dangerous place. Realizing this, I force myself to stop, but my arms have lost the will to listen to my better judgment, and continue going under her shoulders; fingers feeling her back, thumbs urging to be inclined towards the promised land, but my will is stronger than my lust this time, and I straight them up, forcefully move my appendages in direction to each other, and pull towards my chest as I intertwine my fingers. Crisis averted.</p>
<p class="western">Now, realizing what I had done, I try to quickly analyze my situation. Come on, brain! Put the pedal to the metal!</p>
<p class="western">“Amelia,” Calli whispers, interrupting my quick thinking, “what are you doing?”</p>
<p class="western">I had hugged Calli and pulled her towards my body. I’d be lying if I said this didn’t make my endorphins go wild. All the stimuli running through me were intensifying, and my drowsiness was completely gone. Should I blame the beating, or my heart racing like a NASCAR vehicle?</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know.” That’s all I could say. Any other answer would be a lie. Calli’s elbows were supporting her weight as to not asphyxiate me, but I could still feel her warmth. Her breath. Many things, all over my body that I wouldn’t mind being asphyxiated with.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m sorry for hitting you,” Calli whispered with her eyes closed, trying to keep her balance on top of me, “but just so you know, it was your fault.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s not very nice of you to say,” I whimpered trying to make the situation less dramatic.</p>
<p class="western">Calli didn’t take it too well. She pierced me with a glance that could only belong to lady death.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not joking, Amelia,” she whispers, in a grave tone that emanates such pressure that makes the mere act of breathing a challenge.</p>
<p class="western">“When I say ‘it’s not your time’, I mean it. It’s not a joke, and it’s not a catchphrase.</p>
<p class="western">“No matter how reckless you are, or whatever motive there is, I want you to at least be more careful on the way you conduct yourself after I visit you. But instead, you treat it as a joke? How do you think it feels? Seeing you time and time again, risking your life, or just being on the wrong place on the wrong time, or just being tricked by misfortune? And not only that, I find out that you not only remember it, but you have the audacity to ignore my advice, my mercy, on the brink of your demise?<br/>
“I just want you to live, Ame! Live a good plentiful life! Don’t come to my side before that...Value yourself more. Do it for me… And if you can’t do it for me, do it for Gura and Ina… But instead, IT’S JUST A JOKE TO YOU? You, you—”</p>
<p class="western">She roared like a ferocious animal seeking vengeance at first, but it was replaced by deafening silence.</p>
<p class="western">Her lament was followed by her gentle weep. Divine droplets cascading through her immaculate visage. That perfect silhouette was shattered by my own mishandling.</p>
<p class="western">Looking at her was like seeing an ivory sculpture being showered by roses after the rain; the pure white contour was subtly tainted by the flower petals. These petals were leaving traces of their dance on her cheeks, while the rain poured all over me.</p>
<p class="western">Tears were shed under the moonlight, and all I could do was watch as it unfolded.</p>
<p class="western">My arms, still locked on her waist, travel towards her upper back, and with all the strength I can muster, I force her to let go and fall onto me, but making sure she could have a safe landing.</p>
<p class="western">I hugged her with all I had, and with my cheeks beside her reddened ears, I tried to console her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">There are many mysteries that can’t be solved. As a detective I’m thrilled to find those answers by myself, and it’s my entire reason to live. But, right now, If I could ask God a question, would be if there’s a way to heal a woman’s heart.</p>
<p class="western"> </p><hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">                    December 24th, 03:13 am – Amelia’s room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">I’m not sure how much time has passed, but Calli is still in my arms. The fountain had dried out, and we didn’t intend to sleep just yet.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you feeling better?” I asked with a more composed, compassionate voice.</p>
<p class="western">“I guess. What about you?” she said, waiting for an answer with her body still pressing on mine.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, if I had to describe what I’m feeling right now, it’d be ‘hubba hubba!’” I answered with a dumb smug on my face. Calli just lifts herself and sits on the other side of the bed while grumbling.</p>
<p class="western">“I walked into that one, alright. At least you’re okay now.” Calli pouted for a while but then lies on the bed by my side again.</p>
<p class="western">It was late already, and it was going to be a busy day, so I get up and leave Calli to rest tonight.</p>
<p class="western">Suddenly, she holds my hand over the sheets. I turn my head to see her melancholic face directed to me.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you going to be alright?” she asks like a daughter who doesn’t want her mother to go.</p>
<p class="western">“It’ll be all fine. Tomorrow we have to celebrate!” I claim with mild enthusiasm, still aware that it’s past midnight, so I try to keep my volume low.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re still thinking about that? What about them? I still think we shouldn’t celebrate so soon,” she whispers with understandable concern.</p>
<p class="western">I try to look at her as serious as I possibly can. “Of course. This only reminds me how fragile my life is, and how much I value my friends. The time to mourn will come soon, but we also have to celebrate and enjoy life, like you said.” I pause for a moment to catch some air, and to think of words that would not hurt Calli. “Is that wrong?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not for you, I guess,” she answers coldly. I want to inquire more about it, but she continues, “sometimes it feels like it’s not worth it for me to form relationships with mortals. I can barely deal with Kusotori.” She pauses for a moment, tightening the grip on my hand.” The pain is too great for me to handle. You too, will be gone soon for me… Is it even worth it? To keep going like this?”</p>
<p class="western">We both stare again, the same way we did so many times this night. I don’t have an answer for her now, but I know in my heart what I’m going to do. I hold her hand steadily as I open my lips.</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know how you feel, or understand your world. But I can at least tell you that it is.</p>
<p class="western">“I know I’m not the best at handling my own life, or at being cautious, but I’m still here because I know there is a better tomorrow. Even if I dissapeared tonight, I’d be satisfied with my life, as short as it was.”</p>
<p class="western">The clock keeps ticking. The warm night will soon be replaced by a cold morning. Calli let’s go of my hand, and without a word she just closes her eyes. That’s my cue to leave.</p>
<p class="western">I go to the sofa with a blanket in hand. I accommodate the pillows, and I lie there. Still unable to sleep, I take <em>something</em>, but not as strong as before. I’m sorry, Calli. Once this is over, I’ll stop, but please, let me have this for a while.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I inject the fluid </span>
  <span>in my veins</span>
  <span>. My head feels dizzy, and once again, I lose consciousness as I stare at the </span>
  <span>falling snow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tiring and emotional night passes, and Amelia finds new leads to solve the mystery from an unknown sender.<br/>After saying her farewells to Calli, she goes to the Police Station to finish once and for all with the chase for the culprit, with an unexpected result.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I still don't know what to write here.<br/>Just like before, this chapter is being told from Amelia's pov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                    December 24th, 04:00 am – New York.</p><p> </p><p>It’s still dark outside. The snow falling, the dropping temperature, the gun in my hand. I realize once again what I’ve done as soon as I open my eyes.</p><p>An abandoned parking lot, a place without any witness but myself, and a beautiful girl in front of me, bleeding her brains out.</p><p>I’m sorry Kiara, but you too, had to go. You’ll probably revive on some other place, but this world doesn’t need you. I don’t need you. Still, I hope your brain wasn’t able to process the bullet taking your life away. My feet are trembling, and this already feeble heart feels like it’s been turned to ash, but it had to be done. You wouldn’t understand the agony of mortality, the suffering of those who couldn’t live to achieve their little piece of heaven. I won’t deny there’s a certain satisfaction in murdering an immortal, or that I envied you more than anyone else. Saying there’s nothing personal about this would be a gross falsehood, as there’s nothing but selfishness in my actions.</p><p>As the projectile impacts with the wall in front of us, I swiftly move my free leather-covered hand towards the case, catching it midair. A simple maneuver for an expert such as me.</p><p>But now it’s not time to brag, Watson. You’re on a mission: there’s still one person to deal with, and a bullet with her name on it.</p><p>I detach the suppressor of my gun and put it away inside of my coat.</p><p>I wonder if they already noticed? The footprints on the snow, the bullet marks? Those are the only obvious hints I left. Any puny criminal can pull that off.</p><p>But, there’s only one person who can do this next magic trick.</p><p>My cold-blooded fingers are placed on my clock, ungracefully kept hanging of my hips. Such a simple magic trick, yet so untraceable. I suppose it’s still too outside the world of possibilities of the average person. I reckon they’ll start suspecting in at least a day from now this exact point in time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming for you, Calliope Mori…” I said without a care in the world. Not a single person would be able to hear me. Probably my suppressed gun was still audible in this dead night, but who cares. I never intended to hide myself from third parties. On the contrary.</p><p>The last step before going to my next destination is to send a little message to <em>myself</em>. A reminder of where the body of my victim is, rotting slowly under the mantle of winter. Another clue to easily find the culprit. Just check the number carefully and you’ll immediately find the answer.</p><p>After sending the location via text to myself, I activate my time-machine. Only a couple more times, and it’ll be over. I’ll have accomplished my mission. I’ll find happiness.</p><p>I feel bad for the girl, though. She doesn’t know what’s coming to her.</p><p>It’s going to be hard to kill her, but It’ll eventually pass. Time will wash away the scars and my sins.</p><p>Indeed. It’s just a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>                    December 24th, 12:15 pm – Amelia’s living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the doorbell hits me like a truck at full speed. My head hurts and is spinning wildly over my shoulders. I should be careful next time I make a drug after drinking alcohol. I should drink some water too. Hydration is important, kids. Go drink some water whenever you have the chance. But not too much either. Balance is what makes things perfect. But enough rambling, I should get up.</p><p>Before going for a drink I should see if my guest wants some breakfast. I do some morning stretches to start the day, and grab my phone. Weird, I was sure I left it in my room. And it also feels weirdly cold and humid. Maybe it’s just another thing I don’t remember.</p><p>Drowsily moving towards my bedroom to check on Calli I notice she’s not there. Bathroom maybe?</p><p>Focus Watson, water is what you got up for. Dragging my feet over the floor with the flexibility of a zombie I make haste pace towards the kitchen. At least as hastily as a zombie can go. Wait, there are flexible zombies, aren’t there? Some zombies in movies are quite agile, not to mention Michael Jackson’s ‘Thriller’, those zombies had some moves. It’s humiliating how those dead corpses can handle their bodies better than I can in this moment. Corpses…</p><p>I clap my cheeks to deviate those thoughts. It’s Christmas, and it’s time to celebrate, and I need some water, dammit!</p><p>My silly inner morning rant is interrupted when I notice a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. I can see Calli making breakfast. Must be my imagination. I can’t picture Calli cooking breakfast, much less wearing an apron and one of my shirts, showing her bare, beautiful and endless legs, exposing a sliver of her deadly and defenseless buttocks, like I’m seeing right now. Damn these hallucinations.</p><p>I walk to the sink, take a glass, fill it with water, drink the water. I’m still thirsty and sleepy.</p><p>Fill the glass with water, drink it again. Wash the glass and my face. Open my eyes. Now I’m sitting in front of an empty plate.</p><p>Calm down, we’ve been through this. You just need to focus. Think nice things and don’t lose your cool. Focus on the plate, and forget what you forgot. After the mystery is solved it’ll go back to normal, but don’t make a scene. That’s right, focus on your plate and don’t let your sanity drift away.</p><p>Let’s see. I’m still here. My heart is slightly more jumpy than usual, but it’s not crazy. I’m fine. It’s going to be fine.</p><p>“Watson,” Calli yells from the other side of the table, wearing an apron and one of my shirts, and clearly angry about it. I must still be dreaming to see such spectacular sigh—</p><p>“WATSON!” she roars while pinching my left cheek.</p><p>“Harder mommy!” as fast as I said that she stops and starts grumbling to herself while I stroke the side of my face.</p><p>“You’re finally awake, huh. I’ve been asking you how you liked my breakfast was for a minute now.” Calli drinks some juice while looking at me waiting for an answer. I decide to follow her request from last night: Complete honesty.</p><p>“I don’t remember.” I start explaining what happened in my head during the morning up to this point. I can remember only snapshots. Apparently I’ve been up for at least an hour. I even put Calli’s clothes in the washing machine and made a joke about her bra, and even that is lost to my memory.</p><p>Calliope gets closer and caresses the cheek she abused just a minute ago. Her frowned brows were to me a sign of repentance, which I accepted immediately. It’s no big deal. I place my hand over hers and rub my thumb over her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Before falling asleep last night I thought hard about my feelings for Calli. I have seen her multiple times during some near-death experiences, but I attributed them to the shock, or maybe DMT released by my brain on those situations. Even knowing the person I had seen so many times, it was hard to register, but guess part of the reason I don’t mind death and why I got serious into my craft, was my infatuation with this figure that is now staring at me.</p><p><em>Memento Mori</em>; Remember Death; Remember Calliope.</p><p>My heart never forgot, but my mind had this revelation just recently.</p><p>Her sophisticated demeanor, her overpowering femininity, her mature innocence…</p><p>Her often off-putting need to project unnecessary dominance, her failed attempts at being cool like the youth…</p><p>I’m not sure if this feeling comes from what I’m going through right now and she’s the one I chose as scapegoat to provide me comfort. I don’t know if this affection will soon fade as quickly as it developed.</p><p>I don’t care anymore. This affection that makes the core of my being tremble might be ephimerous, but the love I feel for her is real. I love Calliope Mori. I love her as much as I can love any friend, and given the chance I’d love her in my own unique way, and I’m willing to find new ways to love her. Once this is over, I’ll show her that this feeling, as transient as it might be, is worth living and dying for.</p><p>I steal a gaze from Calliope, obviously troubled from what I just said, and just smile as usual. After letting go of her hand, I go do the dishes since she made the breakfast that I’d die to taste (Alright, I’ll keep these puns to the minimum. I hope). She changes to her usual attire, now clean and free of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, a mail dude left a box for you on the door,” she said before arriving to the kitchen with said package. I finished my task and cleared the table to receive the mail.</p><p>I’m surprised to see an ugly box poorly wrapped with my address and my name on it, but no information about the sender. Suspicious.</p><p>I quickly weighted it with my own hands, and it felt fairly light. There’s not excessive tape or anything that would lead me to believe it’s a bomb package. On the contrary, it’s unusually large in relation to how light it is.</p><p>There’s no liquid dripping or any strange smell, but this can’t be good.</p><p>“Did you see who dropped this?” I ask in all seriousness, looking for a knife to open the package.</p><p>“I didn’t. By the time I opened the door he just left,” Calli explains rising an eyebrow, “Is that not normal?”</p><p>“No. Is that common in the underworld?” I asked jokingly.</p><p>“Actually yes. Our mail dude drops all our correspondence every month, including packages in our lane.” She said it like the most normal thing in the world. Well, in the underworld it is apparently.</p><p>Leaving the idle chat behind, I proceed to carefully cut the tape on the box. The plastic was severed slowly while also trying to sniff inside the package. I couldn’t really catch any smell that indicated the presence of an explosive, but my nose did sense a weird odor, akin to gunpowder, and trace amounts of something akin to burnt rubber or leather.</p><p>Having dealt with the tape, I carefully remove the paper. It was enveloping a cardboard box that looked extremely normal. Still hesitating, I open it.</p><p>Another small box, also made of cardboard. Almost the size of a smart-phone. It probably used to contain one. This one had no tape, expelled no odor other than the aforementioned gunpowder and burnt material, and was very light.</p><p>Moving the big box and now opening the little box, I felt shivers down my spine. As if my soul was crystallized and put back in my body to freeze my existence.</p><p> </p><p>Three cartridge cases, and an intact cartridge, neatly arranged from left to right. I recognize the shape as my gun uses the same kind of ammunition.</p><p>Calli and I were speechless. I quickly go for some gloves, tweezers, pen, paper and a magnifying glass.</p><p>I know how much she detests guns, so I examined it as carefully as I could, and told her only to write what I tell her. It’s obvious who sent it, and why they did. I’ll play your game for now. I have no choice.</p><p>All the cases had a number engraved on them: 20, 22, 24, and 26, from left to right.</p><p>There was also something else on the base of each case. The first three were obviously carved after they were shot.</p><p>After reading the carvings out loud, it was patently obvious what they were.</p><p>The numbers were a number of the month. The letters are the initials of a name. I’m sure of it.</p><p>The letters were: ‘N’, “G”, “T”. The last letter, on the bullet marked with the 26th day, was “M”.</p><p>I felt my world shattering, but I had to move quickly. I tell Calliope to hand me the notes she wrote, and rearrange the contents of the box trying to keep them as neatly as they were placed before I inspected them. At least, as much as I could with my trembling arms betraying my every movement.</p><p>I quickly go for my coat, keys and phone. It seems I got a new text message, from the same number that had directed me to the bodies of Gura and Ina, and just like in those other two instances, it only pointed me to the location.</p><p> </p><p>I knew what was coming, so I called the police department and directed them to that place, and to go with my contact at the Police Department. I told them I’d hand them some information I got.</p><p>I was in a rush, but still, if this person was able to murder all of my mythical friends, I worried that Calli would face the same fate somehow. What kind of monster am I facing?</p><p>Before leaving the apartment, I grab my gun, a Colt M1911, kept in a secret spot of my room, and hide it in my coat without Calli noticing.</p><p>Rushing to the door and with my blood flowing like lava from a volcanic eruption, I’m stopped by the Reaper in front of the entrance, grabbing my shoulders firmly.</p><p>“Don’t stop me, Calli, I need to go now!” I yell at her trying to open the door from this position.</p><p>“Ame, listen to me,” she says with a deep, serious voice, before turning me around, holding my against the door, “I won’t stop you, but please, answer this question with all sincerity.” I stop struggling after a while, facing her directly as she asked, almost challenging me. “What are you going to do with whoever did this?”</p><p>I hadn’t thought of that. I was too focused on the hunt, but what would I do once I were able to catch my prey? <em>If</em> I catch the culprit that is.</p><p>Utterly humiliated, I stop breathing as hastily, and try to calm down. I probably can’t catch the culprit in the span of two days, but, if I catch the killer, what would I do?</p><p>Would I…<br/>“Kill <em>her</em>?” Calli asked, much to my surprise, as if she was reading my mind. I would most certainly try it, but, would I be able to do it?</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, as if minutes had passed in my absentmindedness, I had a gun in my hands. My gun, in my hands, pointing at the floor, and Calli, three steps in front of me, with her arms to her side and palms facing me.</p><p>“Would you be able to kill the culprit, Ame?” Calli asked. She was challenging me. Did I have what it takes to pull the trigger? To take a life away?</p><p> </p><p>I fight my own muscles to not contort my face in agonizing pain and resist this burning nauseous void, my pulse is the highest it’s been in ages, and my heart just screams how much it wants to escape from my body or it’ll explode.</p><p>I tighten my grip, and look in front of me, trying to picture a shadow with my mind; this shadow has blood on it’s hands. Blood from my dearest friends, and who knows if it has killed any other innocent person.</p><p>Someone like that can’t be free. It shouldn’t be free. I close my eyes, line my feet with my shoulders for stability. Only Death can punish someone like that. I move the slide of my weapon, now it’s cocked and loaded. Murderers like that can’t be left alive. I take a deep breath, relax my shoulders, straighten my back, project the image of the murderer in front of me with the blood of my friends dropping through that corrupt force of nature. The faces of my friends. Their cheers, their smiles that I won’t be able to see anymore, the smiles I failed to protect… That damned face on their corpses, their bodies immortalized with such…</p><p> </p><p>I point the gun to the monster in front of me and pull the trigger. I open my eyes and shoot that bastard, that monster who took everything away from me!</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>But my body isn’t reacting. I want to move my arms, but they’re paralyzed. I want to bend my finger, but my brain won’t respond.</p><p>My eyes finally betray me, and against my will see what’s in front of me. I realize there is no monster in front of me. No pain or grief, but light. The only one who will never leave me alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The only monster present here is <em>me</em>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything turns dark, my eyes hurt, and the only sound that can be heard is a young girl weeping; after a couple of seconds, a thud, and metal being gently placed on the wooden floor of the apartment. The wailing that ensued had enough emotion to silence the earth, the burden of endless hours of repressed suffering.</p><p>That moment, there was nothing in the planet, but Amelia Watson: Number one detective.</p><p>But, this time, she was just Amelia Watson, a fragile girl who couldn’t go on, and had reached her limit.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t do it. I can’t protect anyone. Not myself, not my friends, or the girl who envelops my sadness so very earnestly; what’s left of my world.</p><p>We both cried. Cried in agony and in happiness, for the sadness and the joy, for the past and the future. We cried until there were no more tears to shed for <em>them</em>, and as our crying stopped, the mantle of despair that covered our hearts was slowly getting lifted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>                    December 24th, 4:19 pm – Amelia’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Already recomposed, I decide to lie down on the bed for a while. Calliope was by my side of course.</p><p>Without her support I’m sure I would’ve done something crazy already. It’s as if she knew the exact thing to do to make me calm down. I was about to call her obaa-chan, but that would be inappropriate. Although, considering these last 24 hours, I’ve done a lot of inappropriate things. My feelings are still in disarray, and my only excuse to my behavior was that I needed to feel accompanied by my friends.</p><p>Kiara tried to cheer me up by indulging my silly attempt at a Christmas party, and Calli instead of forcing me to face the truth, tried to bear with it as best as she could. I never stopped to consider their feelings.</p><p>I wonder, what would’ve Ina and Gura think about this? Did they do what they needed to do before parting? If they had known the exact moment of their deaths, they would’ve felt regret, or acceptance? Would they forgive me for not being able to prevent it?</p><p>If I have any regrets, is that I was never able to thanks them for being such great friends. Their company was the biggest blessing I could’ve wished for.</p><p> </p><p>After this is over I’ll have to go on a trip to search for Kiara. There are many supernatural beings around me so a trip to other dimensions wouldn’t be far off. Yeah, I’m sure Calli would like that. Of course I must apologize for her early death, and I guess I’ll retire from this detective stuff. I’ve lost too much for not being prepared, and I don’t want to lose any one of them again.</p><p>But first, let’s stop lamenting about the past and fantasizing about the future. Let’s focus in the now.</p><p>After such a spectacle and after resting my head a bit, I’m feeling a lot better. Crying really is a good medicine. It suddenly feels like I can go on again. Guess this is yet another mystery to be solved: My own emotions. At least I know my limits now, and I for sure don’t want to feel the way I’ve been feeling these past weeks.</p><p>I got a message from my contact. They were done with the crime scene that I pointed them. It was in fact, Kiara Takanashi’s body, and the same scene, replicated. This time, there was a ray of hope that could guide us to the truth.</p><p>“Apparently, they found a crucial lead and they need me to head immediately to the lab,” I told Calli after reading the message, “I have to go.”</p><p>This time, instead of stopping me, she helps me to stand up. I’m not a child, but the thought of having her as a mommy is really tempting. I’ll have to think really hard if it’s worth telling her this ever. On the other hand, her beating the shit out of me is alluring too.</p><p>Leaving those thoughts aside, I wash my face, pack my bag with the usual equipment to collect data, the box with the cases, leave my gun in my coat. I can’t take a life, but as long as I can use it to protect myself it’s worth a shot (no pun intended).</p><p>After I’m done, Calli accompanies me to the door and says, “After this you should go my hotel room for safety.”</p><p>Oh right, she had rented a room for two weeks to spend the festivities with us. Considering the criminal knows where I live, this might not be the safest place after all. She also told me she’d hide the key under some plant behind the hotel, and with that I should be able to enter without any issue. Apparently the security of the place is lacking, to say the least. In the meantime, I told her to hide at least for two days. I might be gone for a while, and I’m certain that the next victim will somehow be Calli. Surprisingly, she agreed immediately.</p><p>“I already told you that I can’t help with your investigation, but I can help in other ways. Now that I confirmed you’re better now, I can let you go. The rest is up to you, Amelia.” She explains, strangely calm, which strikes me as odd considering what just happened.</p><p>“What, are you a precog now?” I say jokingly.</p><p>“Not <em>exactly</em>, but I know you’ll be alright. You always return,” Calli says with visible confidence in her words, but her trembling lips say otherwise. “I’ll be there waiting for you.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine! See you soon.” I bid my farewells to Calliope in front of the door, but for some reason, I feel like there’s something I should do in this situation before parting. I turn to see Calli, still watching me, with fluttery lashes and glossy eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be <em>fine</em>?” she asks with her arms crossed over her belly.</p><p>I don’t answer, still thinking what could be the source of my hesitation.</p><p>Truth is, I’m not fine. I might not find anything, and Calli may somehow die. Or even I could die. I’m afraid, and that’s a truth I didn’t want to admit. I’m anxious enough as to think fatalistic results even if everything from now on results in my favor.</p><p>Putting this feeling into words, I can only think about hypothetical scenarios where, by the time this is all over, and we can recover from this tragedy, Calli or I are left alone in this world. And seeing her there, standing in front of me not as a reaper, but my friend, I can only think on how much I want her to know that I love her.</p><p>I want myself to think rationally, but I’ve already been acting quite erratically these days, and I’m already at the end of my sanity, so might as well throw caution to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>I walk towards Calli, grab her shoulders gently, and pull her towards me, standing on my tiptoes and closing the gap between our lips. I slightly open my mouth to catch her underlip, as if asking permission to proceed. Calli accepts me, moving towards me, and grabs my hips with both her hands, not letting me go away. In return, my arms envelop her neck, and we continue kissing as if this was our last day on earth. I could feel our breath taking away our spirits, and the further we connected our lips, the more we bonded in this magical dance of life and death.</p><p>I’m the one that stops, and firmly yet softly hold her face between the palms of my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted to do this,” I whisper, not as a detective, or as a fragile girl, but as Amelia Watson, the happiest woman in the world.</p><p>As if a mental bonding occurred between us, I knew what she was going to say next.</p><p>“Amelia… I love you…” she whispers in kind, “But…”</p><p>“You also love the rest. I know.” I interrupted her with a bittersweet grin.</p><p>She just nods in affirmation and lets go of me, taking a step back, outside of my personal space, but before she can take another step, I grab her hands, and intertwine my fingers with hers.</p><p>“I feel the same way too,” I said enthusiastically, “but, after this is over, I promise I’ll show you that love is worth dying for! I’ll live with you with no regrets for all of our friends, and I’ll love you so hard you won’t be able to forget me!”</p><p> </p><p>After seeing the surprised look she gave me, I let her go, and I depart to fulfill my duty.</p><p>“Please, come back safe and sound! I won’t forgive you if you don’t!” Calli said before I close the door behind me.</p><p>I have a reason to come back, and I won’t stop until this mystery is solved. This time, I must fulfill this promise.</p><p>I’m not prescient, but I somehow know this will all be over soon. I head to the station, still grinning like a kid.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>December 25th, 11:17 pm – NYPD.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long day yesterday, and I just woke-up. Well, to be honest I kinda don’t remember what exactly happened most of the time I spent here. I know I was asked some questions and I was allowed to get some answers in return, except for the prime suspect, which strikes me as odd. After doing some inquiries and spending most of the time running everywhere checking on the little findings they could get, I fell asleep around 10 hours ago on a sofa of an empty office. The droopiness hasn’t disappeared completely.</p><p>I’m worried about Calli, but I can’t call her. They took my cell phone to see if they could identify the number that sent me the locations. I suddenly feel stupid for not having thought about that before.<br/>But, it’s not time to be self deprecating. They must have found something, anything.</p><p>I gave my colleagues all the information I had at my disposal. Every single, solitary bit of evidence might help with the investigation. I facilitated the tapes, photographs, the box — everything.</p><p>After that, I was called to identify Kiara’s body. It was indeed her. As usual, no trace of evidence in the body except for the lead behind their skulls, and the hole where the bullet passed. I took a photo of her face. The same unnerving expression on her post-mortem face. This fact makes me wonder about the motives, and even the tactics used by the murderer. After a couple of hours, the body turned to ash. We’ll meet again, Kiara. I give you my word.</p><p> </p><p>I had a lot of troubles sleeping even with my little ‘fix’. Still, almost a whole day of nonstop investigating and gathering data left my body completely drained of energy.</p><p>My sleep was interrupted several times. I don’t remember any dreams, but I do remember hallucinating one of the times I woke-up in the middle of the afternoon. I opened my eyes, and I saw <em>myself</em> standing in front of me, with a condescending, almost menacing glare, and my gun in <em>my</em> hands. Now that I think about it, it felt too real, but I didn’t really care. I assumed I was dreaming since after rubbing my eyes, <em>I</em> wasn’t there anymore. I’m sure it wasn’t a dream, but that can’t be. I wonder if it means anything…</p><p> </p><p>I stand up and notice my gun is on the desk close to the sofa I was sleeping on. I was sure it was with me all along.</p><p>I’m sure I had at least three things in my possession: my friends’ ‘last photo’, identification, and my gun. The rest was all in police custody, or being examined for one reason or another. I carefully put my hands on the pistol and closely look if there’s anything wrong.</p><p>The only thing that strikes me as weird is that there’s only 2 cartridges in the magazine. What happened?</p><p>Guess if I’m in this recinct my protection shouldn’t be an issue. I should get some on my way home. Wonder if they’ll give me some in this place. Maybe I shouldn’t push my luck, or I’ll never hear the end of the misuse of resources that I requested for a selfish investigation that has had no answers yet.</p><p>The gun is now in my coat. I should get a shoulder holster for this thing. Dammit, focus, Watson!</p><p>Just as I’m beginning to stretch, an officer knocks the door. They’re calling for me in the lab. I go as soon as possible.</p><p>A little less than 10 hours of sleep, and the dizziness somehow is still latent in me. I thought a lower dose and good sleep would make me feel better, but there are still little <em>gaps</em> in my mind. I still need to be guided around the building since all I remember is how I entered the station and the way to the room where Kiara was. At least they won’t have to show me the way out, but I’ll make sure to ask for the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Another <em>gap</em>. Now I’m in front of an officer, who’s asking me some questions about the procedure employed when looking at the corpses. I pointed out that my tapes were already in their possession, and I told them what I remembered. I doubt this memory that will ever fade away.</p><p>Another <em>gap</em>. I’m walking to a room were they’re checking that what I said about my primary inspection of the crime scene was accurate. Gee, talk about thoroughness.</p><p>Another <em>gap</em>. I’m in the bathroom. Lucky!</p><p>Another <em>gap</em>. Looks like they found out about my serum and they’re analyzing it. Think I told them how I made it since they already left me alone.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room, the officer that called for me guided me to one last place. An interrogation room. Quite a fancy way to inquire a detective. There, I sat in front of the Chief of police, who was sitting under a dim tube lamp.</p><p>“Amelia Watson,” said the chief, holding my watch in his hands, “Could you please explain to me, how does this machine work?”</p><p>I give him the abridged version of how it works. It’s too complicated, but basically it’s a shortcut between two points in space and time that can transport whatever it’s touching it to the past or the future. That includes clothes, and multiple people can travel at the same time, but not in large groups.</p><p>I won’t explain how it’s programmed not to transport the ground you’re standing on, or how it can always safely transport a whole person instead of little chunks, or half of one. Lots of numbers, math and boring explanations. Also, what about paradoxes? Those aren’t real kids, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, eh? Teehee~!</p><p>The man writes some info on a notebook, and then asks the guard to take my time machine.</p><p>“When can I get my things back?” I asked, very tired. I feel like I’ve been sleepwalking for miles.</p><p>“Unfortunately, that might not be as soon as you would hope for, miss Watson.” He calls for a guard after giving me his answer.</p><p>“But why? I thought this would be over soon,” I said with a trembling voice, “I thought there was good progress on the investigation; that you had a suspect.”</p><p>“And we have, and all the evidence we’ve gathered on the last day all points to one person.” He stands-up, walking slowly and in disbelief.</p><p>“Please chief, just tell me already!” I exclaimed in a mixture of anxiety, anger and anticipation, thinking I was ready for the worst, when reality showed it’s dark face, grinning at me mischievously.</p><p>“All the information we’ve gathered, the evidence you have provided us, and the unanimous opinion of our team, has determined that there is only one possible suspect for these murders:</p><p><strong>Amelia Watson</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed where the time stopped for me. I couldn’t believe it. There’s absolutely no way for this to be real, is there?</p><p>I was transformed into a rag doll in that very moment, and as the chief continued, slivers of my memory found rays of light upon them. I could remember. For some reason, <em>I remembered…</em></p><p> </p><p>“At first it was a hard endeavor with the lack of information, and the disappearance of any track of the murderer escaping the scene. It was almost as if the culprit had a way to misdirect us; to commit a perfect crime, and it was until today. Let me explain, detective.</p><p>“You informed us of your <em>gaps</em>, as you’ve referred to them, and that they’ve been increasing as of last week, approximately the day of the first murder. Oddly convenient, if you ask me.</p><p>“But continuing with our findings, with the exception of the last crime, the only person who had been on the crime scene before police intervention was you, and as you’ve told us, you got a message from an unknown number which had guided you to said locations; after checking your device, we saw that the messages had been sent from your own number, to your own device.</p><p>“Another mystery was the homicidal weapon. We did have a bullet, but no case, and all we knew was that it was fired from a model M1911, the same that you own. We had our suspicions, but as they were increasing we needed to corroborate this hypothesis, and had to take the pistol from your person while you were asleep, and quickly sent it to the lab for ballistic tests. I owe you an apology, but with all due respect, I don’t believe in that <em>fruit of the poisonous tree</em> bullshit. If I’m wrong, I’ll face justice head on, but if it helps me incarcerate a criminal, I’ll take the risk with enough proof, and, as we suspected, the marking on the bullets fired on the three instances and the ones produced by your Colt are a perfect match.</p><p>“Finally, the biggest mystery: The M.O. How could anyone simply disappear and leave no trace behind? That can be explained with this little <em>gizmo</em>: Your clock, your time-machine. Thinking about it, it’s as simple as shooting, press a button, and then you can create a perfect alibi.</p><p>“I know you’re shocked, but currently our lab is analyzing a sample of the serum you’ve used these past days. If our hypothesis is correct, they should determine that it’s a sort of hypnotic that also fades your consciousness, and let’s you act before losing the memory of said events. Your aforementioned, convenient <em>gaps</em> would be explained by that, as even currently you’ve been seen acting erratically, but you seem to have no recollection whatsoever of the events. More over, after asking around the places, the only person seen close to the estimated time of their deaths, which was all around 4am, fits your description.</p><p>“This is a tragedy, and I know they were your closest friends, but please, do all of us a favor, and come with us peacefully. You’ve been a great help for us, and I consider you a dear friend, which is why I’ll grant you the benefit of not being treated too roughly on your way to your cell; so, unless you have anything to say in your defense, my men will escort you, and in case the lab can determine your <em>concoction</em> can produce the effects I already explained, therefore proving our suspicions correct, you’ll be arrested. If you try to escape you’ll be arrested on the spot, and my guards have already been informed that they must be careful about you. Please, Ame, don’t make this harder for the both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t refute any accusation. I could remember. I could see myself holding a gun, pointing their heads, pulling the trigger.</p><p>My head ached, my heart suffered, and my soul was shattered. My blank stare was now lost on the ether, and the chief called some officers to escort me. I could just instinctively walk the way they guided me, as I tried to not lose my sanity as my blurry eyes turned my vision into complete darkness, submerging me into the depths of my deranged mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so very sorry Kiara...<br/>Also, I'm sorry if I didn't do well the tags. Any advice about the format, spelling or grammar will be much appreciated.<br/>Thanks for the love and for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning. Please read the tags carefully.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I killed them. The answer had always been in front of me. Why did I do it? Why can’t I remember? Is this the shape of my soul? The color of my consciousness? I did it. I killed them… I killed them? I, killed them. I killed them I KILLED THEM I KILLED THEM Why, how, when, why, they’re dead, I was the one who made them die. I made them die. I did them kill. I hate this I killed them why did I kill them. They’re no more, no more are they, no more no more no<strong> more no more. They’re dead they’re dead I am the deader I did the die! Remember what you did, why did you do it.</strong></p><p>“Ame.” “What is it?” “Why did you do it?” “It wasn’t me, YOU DID IT. YOU!” “Silly. You’re talking to yourself. I am? Yes. You are. NO, YOU! Yes, me and you. Shut up…” Make me shut up. Why are you doing this? Look inside my heart and he’ll tell you why. Amelia’s heart: Deep inside, you hated everyone. “That’s not true!” I’m saying to myself Amel as ‘ hert: Ask harder, little g remlin. “You’re the gremlin, stupid!” Ame, saying names won’t help. Just face it. Ame s s’’ hea: Yes, face itt. Why can’t you do it? Do what “? Face it, like an idiot! I diot! Idtot IDIOT IDIOT Ass aaerh: Stop lying to yourself, it’s not healthy. YOU’ RE NO T HEA L THY bzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzz vroooom vroooom Shut up!</p>
<hr/><p class="western">“Ame tells them to shut up as she tries to dance around the snow covered blood. It’s bloody and red, like my hands! I wonder what’s my name~?”<br/>
FIRST PARTICIPANT? What, is the name of the murdered?<br/>
A- Melia Watson, B-Amelia Watssonn, C- Bamelia Twatsoon, or D- D- D- D- D- D- D-D- D- D- D- D- D- D-DEE DEE DEEE DEEEEE DEEEEEEEEE DIEEEEEE<br/>
DDEEEEE DEEE DEEEI DEIDEEII DDDDIIIIIII<br/>
<span class="symbol exclamation">!</span> <a><b>IT WASN'T ME!</b></a> <span class="symbol exclamation">!</span> &lt;-- She's in denial, isn't she? Make a guess as to what's going on here!</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="paps">Amelia!</span>” Calli says enthusiastically.<br/>
“What is it love?” I ask my mushy wushy Mori sushi.<br/>
“It’s time to kill? You should teach me how, seeing you are better at it than me!”<br/>
“Of course I will my dear. First you pick an Ina, and shoot. There you go! An Ina’is no more!" <span class="u"><strong>Hahaha that kills me dude<br/>
</strong></span>“Woah! I’m so impressed Ame! I love how you <strike>kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill</strike>!”<br/>
“Yes, now let me teach you how to do it in a kinky way, teehee teehee! Laugh everyon!” <strong><span class="u">Hahaha she funny 'cos she's dumb hahaha wwww<br/>
</span></strong>“That’s my phrase!”<br/>
“That’s not the only thing that’s yours thats belongs to me sweat pant!” *hic*<br/>
“Oh yes, my breasts are all yours, touch me booba and more best breast beast beet bit dip!”<br/>
“I can do you one better! Just take a Gura, break her teeth, make her swallow them, and crush her head on your gigantic tits dude!” *hic hac hoc*<br/>
“Oh yeah! I’m so horny right now! Take my scythe and my chastity right now!”<br/>
“More like Chas-titties, am I rite crowd?” <span class="u"><strong>HAHAHAHA she’s so funny<br/>
</strong></span>“HaaHha, Ame-izing!”<br/>
“More like, haahaaas, because of your big taataas, haha! Look, now I’m Calliope Mori!” *hic hic*<br/>
“You just took my breasts and put them over yours!”<br/>
“That’s not the only thing I’m taking. See this bird? Let me do a magic trick with it!”<br/>
“Please show meme mean amee macheen”<br/>
“You grab her legs, grab her neck, and *<em>SNAP*</em>  It dead!”<br/>
“I’ve seen better to be honest. We hewre on the rawnch can do thaet bettur than ye cowboy”</p><p>“But can you do this? Now it’s dead, now it’s not! Now it’s dead, now it’s not! I can go on forever, literally, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and</p><p>“You’re so right! I didn’t knew you were so knowledgable <span class="sans">Amelia Watson</span>, I’m so lucky to have you by</p><p>and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever an</p><p>my side!” “If you think that way, maybe we should be together forever, Calliope Mori. Now, your turn.</p><p>ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever anever</p><p>“Yes! Do me like you d—*<em>SNAP</em>* Looks like even death can die, right? RIGHT?! Right. Right. Right. “No need to dispose of the body. Is this even a body? It looks delicious. Itadakimasu. Omnomonom om andnvenvereadnevernadevnevadvenverarenveveraneranvevernavanaveneveavavennreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Rapping reaper, rapping reaper, who is the rapping reaper, I AM, I AM, YO YO, AMELI AH, SAY AH SAY AH, THE RAPPING REAPER SAY AAAH. DON'T FEAR THE REAPER, KILL THE REAPER YOOOO0000oooooo......  </p><p>.-- .... -.-- / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --. / - .... .. ... ..--.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- ... - / .--. .-. . -.-. .. --- ..- ... / - .. -- . / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / ..- ... . / - --- / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. .. --- .--. . / -.- .. .. .. .. .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. .. .. .. .. .. .. --- .--. . .-.-.- / -.- .. .-.. .-.. .. .. .. .. .. --- .--. . .-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>WAN WAN WAN</p><p>What, it’s just Bubba Bubba.</p><p>WAN WAN WAN.</p><p>What, little Timmy is stuck in a well? That’s horrible!</p><p>Now, back to our original program.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the Amelia, Wat-son (wink wink) show! Our chapter of today is AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *hic* Uuuh, *cof cof* AAAAAAAAA <br/>
I’m siiiiiiiinging in the raaaaaain. I’m siiiiinging in the, RAIN OF BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD WEE OOO WEEE OOO WEEE OOOO <br/>
“Haaai, watashi no namae wa, Ameria Wattoson-chan! <strong><span class="u">wwwwwwwwwwww</span> </strong>“MUDA NANDAYO! MO KOKO IRO NA ISSHO OMEO KONE ISU IRUNDA, ORRAAAA “ <strong><span class="u">wwwwwwwwwwww</span></strong></p><p>5 vistas. Transmitiendo desde el 020/0012/00050??/∞                                                                  00000000000 likes, 4 dislikes. <span class="font-red">Unsubscribe </span></p><p>Watson Amelia Ch. hololive-EN</p><p class="western">Watch now:</p><p><span class="wd">AME</span><br/>
singing ♫ I hurt myself today to see if I steel feel. 100% face reveal no clickbait 1link mediafire.♫</p><p class="western">►►►►►►</p><p class="western">♫I hurt myself today <span class="invisible">Why do you act this way? What makes one break so hard as to commit such atrocities?<br/>
</span> To see if I still feel <span class="invisible">Guess anyone would become a killer if you had lived something you couldn't stand.<br/>
</span> I focus on the pain <span class="invisible">Not all of us are created equal. Not only do I need to live with the fact that I'll be the first to die...<br/>
</span> The only thing that's real <span class="invisible">I also have to live with her indifference towards me. What made you this way? What did I do to deserve this? </span></p><p class="western">The needle tears a hole <span class="invisible">Sometimes, when you care too much about someone, you feel like you can't go on when they leave you.<br/>
</span> The old familiar sting <span class="invisible">I already tried my best, but the best is not enough. It's never enough. I'm never enough.<br/>
</span> Try to kill it all away <span class="invisible">No matter how much I try to live, to be better, to be happy... I just can't. And that defeat is the bane of my existence.<br/>
</span> But I remember everything ♫ <span class="invisible">There's always something that will ruin it for me. No matter what I do, I'll always fail. Always, I'm back to being the sad one. </span></p><p class="western">►►►►►►</p><p class="western">Chapter three: Unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p class="western">        Author’s note: I didn’t plagiarize, Wanda. Stop being a bitch about it.</p><p class="western">So anyways, it was me, looking at his you-know-what, when he suddenly took my hand and took my lips and now I’m just a pile of garbage I should’ve never written this in the first place!</p>
<hr/><p class="western">By the way, <span class="wd"><span class="invisible">Y</span>AME</span> did it, and this is a silly attempt to avoid reality. SPOILER ALERT IT DOESN'T WORK.<br/>
Hey you.<br/>
Yes, you.<br/>
How are you doing tonight? Or evening? Or morning? [Music cue - Libertyfree-Inspirational.mp3]<br/>
You don’t have to be alone. Call a friend. If you don’t have any, be my friend.<br/>
What, do I have any friends? I used to, before I killed them.<br/>
“I used to be an adventurer like you, until I killed my friends.”<br/>
“All my dead friends are belong to us.”<br/>
Check it out guise! I mad a meem.<br/>
It’s called bad luck <span class="wd"><span class="invisible">Y</span>AME</span>. But instead of being unlucky, she kills her friends and herself! [Music stops]<br/>
Not funny? What do you mean it’s not, you just haven’t tried it, here, lemme show you. I have experience in that department. You know why?<br/>
I KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS BECAUSE I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL, AND I HATE MYSELF.<br/>
I don’t know how to be, Dia— <strike><span class="u">D͇͍̺̦̪̭̺͕̭͍̯̭̟̞͉ͨͣ͐͊ͧͩ̈́͊̍̅ͬ̎ͭ̚͢͠M̸̸̴̙̩̻̦̪͖̱̺̼̮̘͇͎̖̖͙̬̐ͨ̎͆ͧ̍ͦ̈͒ͬ͛̚̚͟C̶̥͓̩̳̫̫̬̦̦͉̮͕͈̖ͬ͋̇͌͛̄͐ͫ͌͗͊̕͞ͅA̴͚͍̹̱̰͕͙̯͈̺͇ͮͬ̋̇ͣ̾ͬͥͫ͌͠</span></strike></p><p class="western">►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►</p><p class="western"><span class="font-jade">&gt;kills calli</span> <span class="invisible">There's no such a thing as a happy ending for me. I already resigned myself to accept this destiny. I try, and I try, but... </span></p><p class="western"><span class="font-jade"> &gt;doesn’t even fuck the body while it’s still warm</span> <span class="invisible">Life always stops me in my tracks. Never able to feel joy like the rest, damned to be the only one who suffers in silence... </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__636_3441843996" name="__DdeLink__636_3441843996"></a>Chaaaaa... AAAAAAAaaaaa...<br/>
Aaaaah... AAAAaaahahaaaa!<br/>
'Ello, everybody. Konnichiwaaaaaaaaa. How's everybody doin' tonite? What's happening? Pretty good intro, init? 'Ello Luvs? I'm Bri'ish, I mean, Amelia Watson! (wink wink) Hahaha.<br/>
I’m undacova, so I can’t use mah… real accent, or I’ll be, found out. You understand, mate? AAAAAH.<br/>
EEEEEerioriooñooooo.<br/>
Hello everybody! Welcome to myyyyyyy... debut stream! Are you guys, EXCITED?<br/>
...You’re kinda small…<br/>
Mmmh…<br/>
<span class="invisible">How does it feel? To do the best you can, and still feel miserable? </span> ENHANCE. <span class="invisible">How would anyone face it? How can anyone face this fate? This curse? </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">Chaaaaa... AAAAAAAaaaaa... Aaaaah... AAAAaaahahaaaa! 'Ello, every BODY. Korosu waaaaaaaaa. How's everybody dyin' tonite? What's happening? Pretty good intro, init? 'Ello Luvs? I'm guilty, I mean, Amelia Watson! (swish swish) Hahaha.<br/>
I’m undacova, so I can’t use my… real accent, or I’ll be, found out. You understand, mate? AAAAAH.<br/>
EEEEEerioriooñooooo wEEEEEooo weeeooo weeeooo<br/>
Hello everybody! Welcome to myyyyyyy... debut kill! Are you guys, EXTINCT?<br/>
You’re kinda <span class="font-small">s</span><span class="font-small1">m</span><span class="font-small2">a</span><span class="font-small3">l</span><span class="font-small4">l</span> ............................. <span class="invisible">Eventually, you feel nothing. The pain and the sadness are nothing against the thing I fear the most... </span><br/>
<span class="font-big">EN</span> <span class="font-big1">HA</span> <span class="font-big2">NC</span> <span class="font-big3">EEEEE<strong>EE</strong></span> <span class="invisible">Indifference. Be it towards me, or from me. But worst of all, is what I feel now... </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">Hello? Is everyone, ok? ————</p><p class="western">Helloooooo. Haaaaaaai ———</p><p class="western">Hello, Konnichi———</p><p class="western">Watashi no namae wa, Jugemu Jugemu Go-Kō-no-Surikire Kaijari-suigyo no Suigyō-matsu Unrai-matsu Fūrai-matsu Kū-Neru Tokoro ni Sumu Tokoro Yaburakōji no Burakōji Paipo Paipo Paipo no Shūringan Shūringan no Gūrindai Gūrindai no Ponpokopii no Ponpokonaa no Chōkyūmei no Chōsuke.</p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">Jugemu Jugemu— <span class="invisible">Nothing. My shrine of emotions has been depleted, except for two things: </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">Jugemu Ju— <span class="font-brickred"> <b>BANG</b></span> <span class="invisible">Fear, and loneliness. </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">KIKKIRE— <span class="font-brickred"><b>BANG</b></span><span class="invisible">After realizing this, I could only come up with one solution... </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">a — <span class="font-brickred"> <b>BaNG</b></span><span class="invisible">If I can't fight against this fate, I'll have to create one where I have the upper hand... </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">Yubi Yub— <span class="font-cherryred"> <b>BANGBANGBANGBANG</b></span><span class="invisible">I'll destroy my destiny and start anew. I'll govern over my life, no matter the cost... No matter... </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p class="western">Hololive Undoka— <span class="font-cherryred"><strong>BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBA</strong></span></p><p class="western"><span class="font-cherryred"><strong><br/>
</strong></span> <strong> <span class="font-red">NGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBAN</span> </strong> <span class="invisible">Only death can save me, and if that's what I get after all I'm going to do... </span></p><p class="western">◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄</p><p>“Wait Calli, it wasn’t me!”<br/>
“There’s no way I’d believe you. I know what I should do. See? Some handcuffs. See? A Chair.<br/>
I have a chaaaaaair. I have some handcuuuufs… UUUUUNHHH, CUCKOLD TIME!”<br/>
“Let me go, don’t do this, Kiara, I’m sorry, why are you going down on her… no, don’t do it, don’t, don’t don’t stop, please stop, what do you want from me, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT.</p><p><span class="font-blue">“Aww, poor Watson, seeing how her ship sinks in the sea.”<br/>
</span> “Gura…”<br/>
<span class="font-purple">“AMEizing? Really? That was the only pun you could come up with your name? Unbelievable.”<br/>
</span> “Ina…”<br/>
<span class="font-orange">“Yes, Calli! I love how you use your tongue smooch I love you so much<br/>
</span> “Kiara…”<br/>
<span class="font-red">“I love you too Kiara. I love all of you. Except for that gremlin over there. All of you, hold my hands, let’s love each other ‘till death do us part.”<br/>
</span> “Calli…”</p><p class="western">My feet are wet. My face is wet. I ears are bleeding and my eyes are too. I don’t want to open them, because the scene in front of me is too grotesque. I’m now drowning in fluids, which I don’t want to know what they are.I can feel as much pain as they moan, and as the decibels of their orgiastic, demonic, tantric ritual enveloping the core of my being are increasing on volume, my skin and blood melt in agonizing suffering. End it… End it… End me...<br/>
No. It won't end. We all know <span class="wd"><span class="invisible">Y</span>AME</span> did it, and you must suffer. you can't escape from destiny.</p>
<hr/><p>“Calm down guys! I know it's been weird but I’ll give you a show! Let’s play some Clubho—“<br/>
<strong><span class="u">BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</span></strong><br/>
“Alright, then let’s play some puzz—“<br/>
<span class="u"><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</strong></span><br/>
“Okay… Then what about—“<br/>
<strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</strong><br/>
“What do you want?!”<br/>
<span class="u"><strong>NOT YOU</strong></span><br/>
“Why…”<br/>
<span class="u"><strong>Because you suck. You suck Ame. You suck so bad you can’t even suck right. You suck, and you’re ugly, and stoopid, and eeeeediot.</strong></span><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>You can’t play, you can’t dance, you can’t sing, you’re a failure. You failed. You are fail. You. Faaaaaaaaaaail.</strong></span></p><p>GUESS WHAT BOYS<br/>
HERE’S A MYSTERY THE GREAT AMELIA CAN SOLVE.<br/>
WHO’S THE MOST HATED GIRL IN THE WORLD.<br/>
“Why are you…”<br/>
YES. IT’S YOU! YOU YOU YOU! A TON OF YOU! Hate. Haaate. No one likes you. Not even yourself.</p><p>
  <span class="sticky">Wan Wan. Bubba here<br/>
I’m just calling you to let you know<br/>
that whenever I was<br/>
barking on stream was because<br/>
I couldn’t stand you<br/>
Love Momme. <span class="invisible">I'll gladly accept it.<br/>
After what feels like a lifetime of 'nothing', I'd rather die than keep myself<br/>
buried in my own selfish anguish. That's right...<br/>
As long as I can see you again...<br/>
The whole world can burn for all I care.</span></span>
</p><p>Look at me. This is a mirror. Yes, that way. Look at me. What do you see?<br/>
A little girl? A woman? No. It's <span class="wd"><span class="invisible">Y</span>AME</span>, the girl who killed her friends and herself. You know what I see from my point of view?<br/>
Nothing worthy of love. You are nothing worthy of love. You. You. Me…? Yes. Now, wake-up. Face it Watson. We're nothing. Never forget that. Never... NEEEV—<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p class="western">I’m back in the station, but it’s completely dark. I somehow know where we are. I can hear people walking hastily running from one place to another, as a loud siren wakes me from my miserable mental prison. What’s going on?</p><p class="western">My eyes are somehow able to see a little in this blackness, and no one is around my direct perimeter. Maybe I wasn’t looking like much of a threat considering the state I was in a moment ago. I still feel my body cold and my blood boiling through my veins revitalizing my vital functions and my limbs. I can see artificial light outside the station, specifically, outside the main entrance. With my hands still captured by the cuffs, I don’t think I can make a run for it but there's no other choice. The adrenaline takes control of my body and I’m ready for this even if I don't exactly know what's gotten over me. I’m going blind, but a chance better than this won’t come ever again. I need to get out of here and that's all I need to know.<br/>
My legs stop trembling and firmly yet carefully start moving as fast as they can. I can hear the guards screaming and trying to get a hold of me, but seems like my vision is better than theirs. This is perfect. Too perfect.</p><p class="western">I’m almost at the entrance. I can hear the chief running at me and telling me to stop, but I won’t obey anyone but myself for now. The last obstacle, the guards of the entrance look strangely absorbed in the darkness. Even more conveniently, someone is entering the station, leaving the doors open wide.<br/>
With all the ferocity and agility I can muster I evade the officer, who for some reason left his car completely exposed, with the keys still in the ignition. This couldn’t be more perfect. This must be fate. If that’s the case, I’ll go all the way through this, no matter the cost. I need to get out of here, but why... Doesn't matter, no need to think, just to act.</p><p class="western">I get in the car, but I can see the Chief about to exit through the same doors I used to escape. I need to stop him. There’s only one way to do it. I’m sorry, old friend, but I need to do this. I take my gun aim at his legs and close my eyes before unloading my weapon. Unfortunately one of them did impact, and I can see him falling into the snow-covered sidewalk at the same time as my depleted handgun. This should at least give me some time to escape, and since they don’t know where I’m going, and I have no cellphone on me they should have a hard time tracking me. Tracking... The tracker!<br/>
I try to quickly search for the GPS tracker on the vehicle, and it looks like it was located under the dashboard. I'll drop this on my way to <em>that</em> place to hopefully distract them. Even so, I should have at least a quarter of an hour before they can catch me.<br/>
<br/>
I’m not a stellar driver, so I can only hope I can get safely to my last stop. Before parting, I can see that the car’s keychain has a key that looks like it could open the handcuffs. I swiftly put them on the hole, and I’m free. Thanks, whoever is guarding me.</p><p class="western">I accelerate as much as I can in this car, and head close to my place. I don’t want to stop to think about anything. All that matters is that I get <em>there</em>...<br/>
Miraculously, I can drive without much problem, but that's mainly because there are not many vehicles on the road. Must be quite late and I’m the only one who hasn’t realized it. I can hear the sirens of my pursuers and the engines of their hunting machines going wild. Likewise, I go as fast as I possibly can. I do some reckless maneuvers to escape their sight. As long as I can reach my destination before more cars can chase me I should be fine. I need to go close to my apartment to distract them. They shouldn't know where I'm headed.<br/>
I’m getting closer. I drift at high speeds to try to gain some time, I need to get enough time to get the keys from behind the building. I need to do it. I don't know what, why or where, I just know that I need to be there. It's as if my survival instinct had been linked to my deepest desires, but my logical brain can't interpret it. I know what it is, but at the same time it's a mystery to me. My thoughts are a dirty pond, and the answer I'm looking for is down there. I know it, but I can't see it. So what am I gonna do? Take a deep dive blindly to try and catch it. I stopped thinking, otherwise, I'd fall deep into a void I doubt I'll be able to return from. <br/>
Just for safety, I throw the GPS tracker at the first pickup truck I see and immediately turn wherever to misdirect the police.</p><p class="western">I can’t see them anymore, and I’m close to the hotel, but it’d be too obvious just to park outside there. When I have the building in my field of vision I try to look for any place close by where I can park. Fortunately, I can see absolutely no one on the streets, or even outside their houses. I quickly park the vehicle close to the hotel and go to the back of the building as fast as I can, at this point I don’t care if I seem suspicious. I found the key, great. Now, let’s go, to my final destination.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">                    December 26th, 4:32 am. - ???'s hotel room.</p><p class="western">As if it was some kind of prophetic irony, I reached the place at this hour.<br/>
Getting in wasn’t a problem. I think I won’t recommend this place considering the security, but whatever. Let’s focus now.<br/>
I kept the keys of the car on my jacket, along with the handcuffs. I’ll put them on myself after I make my confession. With a deep breath, I open the door to the apartment. To my surprise, there was a dim light illuminating this space. No person inside and the place looked fairly normal, but there was one odd thing:<br/>
A paper on a little side table in the middle of the room, and no chair in front of it.<br/>
Just in case, I lock the door, and I take the sheet of paper in my hands, which seemed eerily prepared to be read by me. There’s nothing strange other than this letter. But, the content is terrifying.<br/>
For starters, it’s <em>my</em> handwriting.<br/>
I take some air, muster my courage, sit in <em>seiza</em> in front of the table, and begin reading.</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">“Dear Amelia, </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">I’m sure you’re surprised about this note. I was too when I started writing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Truth is, there’s no way we can live with our sins. Did you really think you could live with your sins? Your own guilt? Nothing you do will solve anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">It’s the end of the line for you. You know it, and I know it. It has been a horrible week for us, but it has to end eventually. I suggest you to end it all now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Did you think for a second that you deserve a happy ending? Some kind of prize for what you suffered? No, Amelia. There’s no such thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Amelia Watson killed Ina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Amelia Watson killed Gura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Amelia Watson killed Kiara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">There’s only one person left that Amelia Watson should kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">It’s the only way it can end. You’ll either rot in jail or spend an eternity of regret in hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Might as well take your destiny with your own hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote">Do it. I’ll be with you every step, until the end. Sincerely, you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="amenote"><br/>
Amelia Watson.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I can’t believe it. I don’t want to believe it. But there it is.<br/>
In the back of my head, in a corner of my mind, I had the hope that this wasn’t real, but here it is. A message to myself. An admission of guilt, and a suggestion. A request. A command.<br/>
I let the letter go, and in front of me are two known objects. The little box with the labeled cases, and my gun. I probably took them with me without realizing it. There are a lot of <em>gaps</em> in memory, but at this point, there’s no way I can escape the truth.</p><p class="western">I take the gun and let the magazine fall into my open hand. It’s empty. Makes sense, since I shot all the rounds in it. I grab the box with the cases, and with my slim fingers, I take the labeled cartridge and stare at it while the emptiness fills my body and clouds my judgment.</p><p class="western">“Ah, I see,” I whisper to myself. I turned the object around to see once again the letter engraved on the base, but I guess I was wrong on my first assumption.<br/>
It was not ‘M’, for Mori. This time I saw it as it was always intended:<br/>
<b>W</b>. <strong>W</strong>atson.</p><p class="western">With my left hand, I hold the magazine and I insert the round into it, and with a firm grip, the loaded cartridge is inserted into the pistol. Pulling the slide causes said round to be placed in the chamber. I let the slide go. My weapon now has live ammunition in it. It’s ready.<br/>
I empty my head of any earthly thought, and I calm my breathing.<br/>
Holding the gun with my right hand, I put it right in front of my forehead, with my thumbs on the trigger and the rest of my hand holding the weapon as tightly as possible in this position.<br/>
It was probably destiny. I don’t have regrets. Before this, my life was happy. It was full of joy and laughter, pain and sorrows. I was able to live many adventures with my friends. I was able to know an unrequited love, and finally, this moment. Justice at my own hand. Judge, jury, executioner, and executed.<br/>
In the end, Amelia Watson tried her best, but she couldn’t do what <em>was</em> the best.</p><p class="western">Where did I go wrong? What did I do right? Doesn’t matter anymore.</p><p class="western">Every book has its end. And this is the end of me. Finally.</p><p class="western">I shall pass away with the same wicked expression my friends had. I try to mimic it as accurately as possible, but the tears and my gritting teeth don’t help in my last endeavor.</p><p class="western">Do it. Do it. Do it. One, two, three. DO IT.</p><p class="western">...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red"><em>You f-word idiot Watson!</em> </span>
</p><p class="western">What is this…? I hear a voice. A familiar voice. The last one that remains in my heart.</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red"> <em>I won’t forgive you if you don’t!</em> </span>
</p><p class="western">I can’t forgive myself either. Did I hurt you?</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red"> <em>Please, come back.</em> </span>
</p><p class="western">Why would I? I’m not worthy of love, or compassion. I’m not even worth my own lif—</p><p class="western">I can’t do it, I’m sorry…</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red">“If you’re sorry, then come back. Tell it to my face.” </span>
</p><p class="western">Who is speaking?</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red">“I’m serious Watson, don’t break your promise.”</span>
</p><p class="western">Promise…?</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red">“Watson. I need you here.”</span>
</p><p class="western">Need me…?</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red">“Amelia…. We can keep going. We can continue, we can do anything you want, but please, come back. I need you here...” </span>
</p><p class="western">I can’t, I don’t…</p><p class="western">
  <span class="font-red">“Don’t leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p class="western">Alone…?</p><p class="western">
  <em> <span class="font-red">It’s not your time yet! </span> </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Calli…?</p><p class="western">Calli…!</p><p class="western">I can’t help but start crying right there. What else can I do? Whenever I’m on the brink of death, she’s the angel that brings me back to life.</p><p class="western">You’re right. I should confess my sins to you. Only after that, I’ll let justice come to me. The only thing that gives me life is your memory. In honor of that, you’ll be the one that takes it away from me. That's what I came here for. My thoughts are finally put into words. I needed to see Calli one last time. Nothing matters after that, but I must confess. I at least owe her the truth.<br/>
I can’t die here.</p><p class="western">I promised I would give justice to the monster who did this to us, but in the end, I’m too afraid to bring justice to myself.<br/>
I put the gun on the table in front of me and close my eyes. Will I ever be able to face Calli?<br/>
Will I be able to survive jail? After this escape, I’ll be sentenced for a lifetime. Rotting slowly seems appropriate.<br/>
Well, no reason to resist anymore. The one thing that can still make me smile at this hour is knowing that no harm will come to her. In the end, I was able to protect you in a way and incarcerated, you’ll be safe from <em>me</em>. Looking at it that way, I can face eternity alone, as long as you can live a good forever.</p><p>I open my eyes to unload the gun. The gun that is… <strong>Was</strong>, in front of me.</p><p>Where is it.<br/>
Where is it, where is it!<br/>
I know it was here, but now, where?<br/>
What’s going on…?</p><p> </p><p>“You failed me again.” I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. “Don’t move!” I comply, sweating cold, hellish icicles.</p><p>I can’t even open my mouth to ask. Suddenly true horror is enveloping my reasoning, knowing that this is really my last breath and that I made a severe miscalculation.</p><p>“Yes, stay exactly like that. Now, please imagine the best moment of your life, and let’s hope your soul shall be engraved with that memory until the end of time.” She said with a commanding, damaged, and deep voice, but I knew exactly who it was. I know who is she. Think, fast, fast, faster, even faster.</p><p>How can you stop it? What can you do to stop her? If it is who I think it is, there’s no time to think. Just face her head-on.<br/>
As fast as I can, I do a somersault and land in a way that I can face her.</p><p>“Why… Why did you have to do that?” She points the gun at me after speaking with a spiteful grimace, voice filled with hatred, and I could feel it, that which she tries so hard to conceal: a tint of fear.</p><p>“Because I know you better than anyone. I know what will make you stop in a heartbeat. And just as I suspected, just staring into your eyes made your body freeze while holding a weapon. We are one and the same, <strong>Amelia</strong>.”</p><p class="western">Yes, it was <em>me</em>. I can’t tell where she comes from, but It’s undoubtedly an Amelia Watson from another time. She looks pale and slightly skinnier than me, so probably more than a couple of years in the future, but I wouldn’t bet it’s more than a decade. With fake bravado and a condescending smug, I called our name while trying to think of a way to stop her. Unfortunately, no matter how much I think, she still has the high-ground here.</p><p class="western">“And that is your last mistake,” she says while aiming directly between my eyes. “It’s not about what I can do, but what I want to do. I’m not the same as <em>you</em>. I have a higher goal in mind, while you can just sit down and cry, and try to attempt against your own life. How would <em>she</em> feel if she knew about that?”</p><p class="western">That’s it. It’s so simple, but it will work.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know. Probably the same way she’ll treat you after she finds out what you did.” I’m confident that this will reveal a crack in her armor where I can exploit a weakness.</p><p class="western">“Silly. Why do you think I did all of this? Why did I send you the bullet? I knew you would tell her to hide, and of course, she would comply. I know <em>you two</em> well enough to play with you as I want, and after I’m done with you, I’ll be the only Amelia in her eyes. The only <em>one</em> in her eyes and in her life!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, filled with frustration and jealousy. I know her well enough to tell apart her emotions. I stay still while she aims at me. I know what to do, so I let her continue her monologue. "After you're dead, I'll just pretend to be <em>you</em>. I'll build a future where I'm with <em>her</em> until the rest of my days.</p><p class="western">"And how will you accomplish that? This timeline is already screwed, and just for what you've done, yours should be too." With the knowledge I have about how time-travel works I try to break down her logic.</p><p class="western">"How stupid. Do you think <em>I</em> would forget about that? We'll just go to another past and start all over again. But, this time, it'll only be the two of us, bonded through our shared pain, and what we experienced in this time," she says with airs of superiority that make me sick. Is this what <em>I</em> would've become eventually?</p><p class="western">"Then you'll have to take care of another Watson. And look all that you had to do to take care of me." I say while still thinking of a way to escape, but there isn't. We're thinking the same. What can I do?!</p><p class="western">"I already killed <em>myself</em> today," she answers with words that freeze me for a second. I somehow forgot what she's capable of. </p><p class="western">“This is the end for you, and the beginning for me, Amelia. Thanks. And sorry.” After saying those words, she points at me again, and I try to keep my calm. There’s no way I can win this if she’s holding a gun, which is why…</p><p class="western">“Goodbye,” Amelia says, and shoots. The bullet impacts my skin and I can feel life being drained from me. She aimed, she shot, she hit me.</p><p class="western">...<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But now, she’s on the ground.</p><p class="western">“What, how?!” She growls at me in confusion.</p><p class="western">“You thought I’d get myself killed? Come on, you know me better than that,” I said holding my condescending smirk towards her. I was able to regain some terrain at the cost of some blood and an infernal pain coming from my left thigh.</p><p class="western">Amelia Watson has a lot of tells. One of which is, closing her eyes before pulling the trigger. I kneeled in front of her so she would aim upside down, and in the moment I could see her squinting, I stood-up rapidly and jumped at her to immobilize her. A high risk, high reward bet that was successful in this case.</p><p class="western">I managed to perform a beautiful headbutt directly to her stomach while aiming for at least one of her legs, and she fell. The gun is empty, but she won’t let go.</p><p class="western">She starts to struggle as I grab the handcuffs from my coat, and am able to, fortunately, capture the hand she’s holding the gun with, and my weight is shifted over it as it is the most dangerous element in the room.</p><p class="western">'The Amelia in front of me had a better understanding of our surrounding it seems,’ is what I thought when she grabbed a cord with her free hand, making a lamp fall down dangerously close to my head. My evident surprise is the indicator she needed to punch my mouth. It’s already painful, but she does so multiple times. I’m not much of a fighter, and I’m already tired and wounded, and my brain isn’t reacting on time, but I need to go on.</p><p class="western">The same fist impacts with my head again, and just now the command ‘evade’ is fully processed. My instincts tell me she’ll go for the head until I’m on the ground, so my body reacts by evading the next hit to the front, but that way it won’t hurt me as badly. Her knuckles impact my spine, but I try to use my head for once. I hit her head as hard as I can, and after seeing she’s been hurt more than I hurt myself, I put my knee on her stomach with as much strength as I can exert with little to no momentum, and I capture her left arm. She answers me in kind, hitting my belly with her legs. Resist, Watson, just a little more!</p><p class="western"><em>Amelia</em> keeps kicking and punching, but I focus on her right hand and the cuffs. I grab the chain that links the handcuffs and pull it towards her own body. If I can immobilize her hands, I'll be able to win.</p><p class="western">The downside of this approach is that it’s too obvious. So much so that she somehow gets enough strength to lift me with her legs, and throws me away with force I never thought I had.</p><p class="western">It’s a rough landing, and I hit my back with a wall, and I stand-up fast as lightning and get ready for a fistfight, with my right leg firmly positioned in front of me, trying to put as little pressure as possible on my left leg, and my fists up to the height of my face.</p><p class="western">And that was my first big mistake, because even if the assumption that the pistol has no bullets is correct, It’s still a blunt weapon, while I’m disarmed.</p><p class="western">The second mistake was not making use of my surroundings, unlike <em>that</em> Amelia. She takes a lamp and throws it at me. This caught me by surprise and couldn’t completely repel it, hurting my right hand in the process as the lamp shatters against my knuckles, lightly lacerating my skin as I feel at least one of my fingers was fractured by that collision.</p><p class="western">While I was in pain, she runs towards me frenetically and shoulder charges at me like an animal, and pushes me all the way to the wall almost a meter behind me. My head and spine impact obstreperously with it making a heavy thud, and I can only gasp in agony. But I’m still eager to fight.</p><p class="western">Cornering me she thinks she has already won. Without any caution or sense of strategy, she just flails at me, and all I can do is cover my head with my arms.</p><p class="western">Another tell Amelia Watson has is, that before doing a hit with all her strength, she starts growling, raising her voice to her maximum capacity. The moment I hear that tell, I immediately strike her jaw with my elbow hoping she'll lose her balance. It was a success, and she has to take a step back. I prepare my fist to strike as if it was a hammer, directly to her throat. She recovers slightly, and my closed fist impacts her forehead, which hurts me more than her as this was my right hand, already injured, but it seems like I can do this now!</p><p class="western">As she’s recovering, I take a painful step forward and with my right hand I grab the neck of her coat from behind her head, with my left hand I grab her elbow, and my right leg I slide behind her left knee, jerking it towards me with as much strength as I can, and when I confirm that I was able to make her leg rise from the ground, I push her to the floor with all the weight of my body.</p><p class="western">She’s clearly astonished and injured, but what I can see hurts the most is that she was taken down by me twice, and in the sudden movement, probably because I took her by surprise, she lets go of the gun, which flies through the room out of reach. Hastily I grab her right arm to immobilize her. I thought I already had her where I wanted when I dropped her, but in retaliation, she hit my temple with a metal barrel. It’s not strong enough to shatter my bones, but now I’m at a tactical disadvantage. I’m feeling dizzy and only semi-conscious, and she easily pushes me off of her; I try to fall on all fours, but my limbs have trouble answering my commands. I’m trembling, and my hands can’t support my body, but my elbows avoid a frontal collision to the ground.</p><p class="western">No more words need to be said. She uses a metal rod, which I can identify as a suppressor, to hit my lower back, and after that, she kicks my ribs. I try to grab her foot and push her back so she can be under me again, but she decides to kick my nose with her free leg. This causes her to fall, but the exchange is exponentially worse for me. Now I’m bleeding from my nose and my thigh. I’m lucky I’m still awake.</p><p class="western">I try to reach for the bed. Maybe the blanket will at least provide me with protection, or a pillow could help as a weapon or shield. My thoughts are interrupted by Amelia dropping a table on my back and my head. I can’t withstand the pain anymore. She’s won this pathetic display of my abilities. I fall to a bloodstained carpet, my face buried in a puddle of my own saliva.</p><p class="western">It’s hard to breathe, move my body, and even thinking is hard. The pain is too strong, and the damage to my brain is already too much to continue this match. I already lost.<br/>
Amelia grabs my hair and lifts my numb, almost dead body, just to let my head impact the ground. She kicks my ribs and stomach. She punches my face and chest. She whips my head and my body multiple times. All this pain is slowly getting numb, and now it hurts no more than scratches from an angry newborn animal. That’s what she turned into after this fight. If anything, her hatred fueled wails hurt more than decadent being.</p><p class="western">“So that was your plan? Bleeding to death?” she whispers, eyes filled with disgust, but somehow, grieving?</p><p class="western">With the microscopic energy that still fuels me, I retort, still struggling to even gasp for air, “I already told you… I won’t get myself killed…”</p><p class="western">“You’re already speaking nonsense.” After finishing that sentence, she walks towards the bed. She takes a pillow and comes back to my side. “It’s time to end this, Amelia. For the last time.”</p><p class="western">I can see in my last moments the cloth getting ever closer to me. Guess this is something that makes us alike. I would never have the wickedness to asphyxiate someone. She has done so many horrible things that it makes me wonder what happened. What would my future be like if I were to follow the same path as her?</p><p class="western">She covers my mouth and nose, with all the strength she has left. I try to repel her, but it’s useless. I’m already out of energy. My lungs scream for air, but all the ducts are clogged. Darkness is all I see, and likewise, is all I feel. The absence of anything resembling life. Soon enough, my heartbeats accelerate, my lungs start to hurt, and my mind drifts away. There’s nothing more to do but wait. Wait for the end to come. The warm embrace of death. The one entity that we will all meet, undoubtedly.</p><p class="western">...</p><p class="western">...</p><p class="western">...</p><p class="western">...</p><p class="western">...</p><p class="western">...</p><p class="western">I can’t feel pressure applied to my head. With whatever is left on my body, I take the pillow off me as a reflex. I was never, ever in my life so relieved by performing the act of inhaling and exhaling.<br/>
As soon as possible, I open my eyes, facing the ceiling, and just as I predicted, there she was, scythe in hand, clad in gothic attire, and a veil covering her magnificent hair.</p><p class="western">“What did I tell you, Watson?” she’s looking at me as if I was an abandoned puppy, but I guess there’s no way I can look better than that.</p><p class="western">“I’m back, Calli” I replied with a dumb grin. I was genuinely happy that she had arrived. It was a shot in the dark, a wager I had no control over, but she's here, and just seeing her again, after all, I went through these past hours makes me the happiest woman in the world. </p><p class="western">“For the love of… You know I’m retired, right?” Calli said in her usual deep annoyed voice, but there was no discomfort emanating from her.</p><p class="western">“I know,” I said, and while tears rolled down my cheeks, I whisper, “which is why I’m so glad to see you.”</p><p class="western">Calli kneeled in front of me, and trying not to shake me too much, she helps my stand-up. She sees how injured I am, and from a first-aid kit, she takes some bandages, alcohol, cotton, and band-aids and starts fixing me.</p><p class="western">“Where did that come from?” I asked dopey and confused since I didn’t remember that being in the room before.</p><p class="western">“I brought it obviously. I assumed I’d need it,” she answered calmly.</p><p class="western">Her words strike me as odd, as I assumed she’d be in the underworld.“You knew something like this was going to happen?” After saying that I made a pained expression while Calli is treating my head.</p><p class="western">“Just be grateful. Good thing some dudes from the underworld owe me something and helped me at the station.” She said that as if it was the most natural thing to happen, but that only makes my already damaged face contort in bewilderment, which she notices and continues explaining. “All the thing at the police was my idea. I talked to Death-sensei and he told me that there was something strange going on with you, so I talked with some guys I knew to stand guard at the station in the meantime. Sensei then told me about some distortion in the space-time continuum, or some s-word like that, honestly I didn’t pay much attention, but the thing was about you from another time. ‘That is a possible future for that girl,’ is what he told me, so I was keeping tabs on you. I had to let this continue as to not cause any more havoc in this or other universes, or something. See? I told you I can help in other ways.”</p><p class="western">She finishes while I process what she’s saying. I guess I really have an angel by my side. But, enough of the mushy feely stuff. Somehow, after resting a little bit, I get to sit on the bed with Calli’s help.</p><p class="western">Then, I see her. I see <em>me</em>.</p><p class="western">The <em>me</em> that I would become: Chained on the ground, not being able to move, and facing down the center of the Earth.</p><p class="western">“I was afraid you’d become <em>that thing</em>, but you showed me you can be better.” She said that with spite, not even looking at the one she was referring to.<br/>
I never thought it possible for her.<br/>
But the reaction that surprised me the most, was from <em>that me</em>. No anger, despair, or even rage. It was pure, undiluted sorrow.</p><p class="western">The eyes I saw at that moment reflected absolute agony and neverending suffering as she looked at Calliope’s back.</p><p class="western">“Calli… I did this for you… For us…” She muttered slowly while gritting her teeth. Somehow, I could feel her distress. Even in my worst moment, I’m sure I never showed any emotion as strong as she had at that moment.</p><p class="western">“Why…” I asked instinctively. I needed answers, and what got her to that point. What could get <em>me</em> to that point?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Because it was the only way to do it…</p><p class="western">“I spent too much time with all of my friends. I got to enjoy events, adventures, birthdays, everything I could do with them. But, one day, you disappeared from my life. You chose her, and not me… After all the love I gave you, after all the things we shared, after confessing...</p><p class="western">“Why did you do it? Is it because I’m a human? Because I could die at any minute? You never even gave me an answer. You just left me.</p><p class="western">“After that day, I felt like something broke inside of me. My joyous days were slowly turning grim. Nothing bad happened, I still had friends, but I couldn’t be happy. I couldn’t feel anything at all. Eventually, I was left alone because I couldn’t keep up with my life without you. I searched for you everywhere… I traveled to distant lands, other worlds, somehow even reached the underworld, but you weren’t there.</p><p class="western">“And one day, I just couldn’t take it anymore... I did something crazy. I almost die, but you... You weren’t there.</p><p class="western">“I thought that if I couldn’t be with you <em>today</em>, I’d have to do so <em>before that happened</em>. But traveling to the past was not all. I needed to be your only Amelia Watson. The only one there for you. I conducted this plan to keep <em>me</em> from the past busy, and after the final day, she would get killed, arrested, or would kill herself. In the worst case, I’d have to do so myself. After that, I’d replace her, and travel with you to the past to reunite with our friends. Do you see? It was all so we could be happy, Calli! It was for you… For us!</p><p class="western">“I failed, yet again… I know we won’t ever be together, and I’ll have to face punishment, but answer me… Why… Why weren’t you there for me?! Why?! Why did you leave me?! When I needed you the most…<br/>
"Why?<br/>
"Why?!<br/>
"Why did you do it?!<br/>
"WHY?!<br/>
"ANSWER ME!”</p><p class="western">Her agonizing screams were enough to break the spirit. I could barely tolerate being in the same room as her. The echo of her laments reverberated through my body, penetrating the skin and shaking my bones, and as if I was experiencing her grief, even space and time couldn't set me apart from her feelings.</p><p class="western">I couldn’t understand her, but I at least could feel her pain. <em>Our</em> pain.</p><p class="western">But, Calli was still there, fixated on my wounds, as if the existence that had been looking for her all this time was not in the same dimension as us.</p><p class="western">I wanted to help her. She did horrible things, but my sadness was too immense to ignore. As I tried to get-up, I heard police sirens. They were here. I assume they found the car or someone in the hotel heard all the ruckus or some neighbor heard the gunshot. We don’t have much time.</p><p class="western">“Guess that’s our cue to leave, Watson,” Calli said and then showed me my Clock. It looked a little rusty and had some dents, so I assume it was from the other Amelia. “I already talked to Death-sensei, and he said it was ok. I’m already retired, so it’s no problem.”</p><p class="western">“What about past Calli?” I said confused. Time travel can create lots of problems if you don't take those details into account.</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry. We should merge when I travel to the past,” she says as if it’s natural, “I’m a concept, after all. I don’t follow the same rules as humans do.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, you’re right.” I pause for a moment, inspecting the room, “But what do we do with her?” asked while staring at the other me, still sobbing in anguish.</p><p class="western">“<b>Let it rot</b>.”</p><p class="western">Her cold answer destroyed <em>Amelia</em>, and me. If her voice could kill, it would’ve provoked a genocide. Calliope’s final words about the time-traveler were scathing, and in reaction to that, Amelia stopped crying and dropped her head against the floor. She doesn’t move anymore, like someone who’s lost the will to live, as if her soul had left her body.</p><p class="western">The words, and what they induced left me speechless and paralyzed. She was right. She deserves to rot.</p><p class="western">And yet, why do I feel so bad about this?</p><p class="western">I don’t want to give her unearned redemption, but at least I want to do something to alleviate the pain.</p><p class="western">The police were about to reach this place, and she would be captured. That’d be her punishment.</p><p class="western">But I think I can at least end her tragedy.</p><p class="western">Somehow finding the strength to get off the bed, I kneel in front of <em>me</em>. Calli doesn’t want to look at her, and I don’t want her to see this. I reach for the pocket inside my coat, and put the contents in front of her, facing her, in a row.</p><p class="western">“Why did you do this?” I ask pointing at the pictures. The faces that have been haunting me for so long now had an answer. Now I think I know why she did it, but I want an answer from her. Of course, she won’t answer. She can only face the pictures silently, with a blurry stare.</p><p class="western">“You wanted them to have a happy death, right?”</p><p class="western">My question reaches her, and she now is looking directly to my eyes for a while, and then she directed her vision towards the photographs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They were smiling.</p><p class="western">Gawr Gura.</p><p class="western">Ninomae Ina’nis.</p><p class="western">Takanashi Kiara.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Somehow, they were all smiling.</p><p class="western">The most sincere and pure smiles immortalized forever.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I couldn’t sleep when I first saw it. I couldn’t comprehend it. Why are you showing that face to me, one that was never witnessed in life…?<br/>
Bliss. Cheer. Happiness. That’s what those expressions were. The last smile of my best friends. One that I could never replicate, and one I would never see again.<br/>
Amelia stared at them in complete ceremony. She inspected carefully each one of the pictures, as if she was memorizing the smallest detail, to never forget what she had done to them.</p><p class="western">“I loved them… I loved them, but…” She closes her eyes and mouth wide shut.<br/>
That’s right. After all, she’s done, she is still <em>me. </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">I take the pictures, the last memento of this cursed adventure, and go to Calli. She stands up and hands me over the clock, the time-machine, with a set date which I recognize: The day all five of us met. I turn it on and take her hand. I feel bad for doing this in front of the Ame that would commit murder just for the words of the girl by my side right now.<br/>
Just as the mechanism is activating, Calli says the last words she’d utter in this cursed timeline.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>I’ll see you when your time comes.”<br/>
<br/>
</em></p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">                    December 26th, 5:02 am – Calli’s hotel room.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The police is right outside the door. I’m handcuffed, and I lost my clock. My life is over.<br/>
The words from her are enough to calm my mind. The voice that I hadn’t heard in so long, finally reached to me.</p><p class="western">This is not the outcome that I was expecting, but on retrospect, it’s the one I deserve.<br/>
And yet, after hearing her voice, after seeing the results of my actions, I don't feel regret. I'd do this all over again just to hear her voice.<br/>
But, I won't. It was all or nothing, and nothing is what I got. I don't even dare to face <em>them</em> again. No repentance in the universe is going to satisfy me. I lost everything I hold dear by my own hand. All I can do now is for <em>that</em> time to come. <br/>
How will you receive me, Calli?<br/>
Are you going to be glad? Disappointed? Angry, perhaps? Maybe, if my last wish come true, would you feel relieved to see me? That's off the question, of course. But, deep inside, I want to deserve your affection.<br/>
I really tried. I tried so hard, but I couldn't go on without all of you. Without you. But I guess I was never strong enough. That's why you chose <em>her</em>, right? I don't blame you. I understand now.</p><p class="western">Nevertheless. If there’s something that can still make me smile, is that there is at least one <em>Amelia</em> <em>Watson</em> who’s by Calliope Mori’s side. That is my comfort. That is my solace.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">                    ??? - ???</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Time travel is complicated. I used to think a little change would make the timelines completely screwed, but it seems like it doesn’t operate the way we humans think. We think we can control it, but we are merely spectators who can just go with the flow of fate. Not unlike emotions, really.<br/>
And thus, I reminisce about the hell I’ve been living through, trying to come up with an explanation. Why? Did it have any reason? Or is this just a tragic unmovable fate I was destined to witness?<br/>
Does it even make sense to ask these questions? I already made this choice. There’s no reason to hang on to the past, or the future I left. Guess this is a chance to live again, and to learn to be better for the sake of a better future.<br/>
This past week has been a nightmare, but it had finally come to an end. If there’s anything I learned, is that I really need to learn. I thought I knew a lot of things, but this experience has taught me all my flaws.<br/>
My physical prowess, my investigative skills, my feelings…<br/>
I have a lot to learn while I’m still alive, and because I am, I will have to live for those who couldn’t.<br/>
I think that while holding tightly the hand of the girl by my side.<br/>
We don’t need words. Somehow we just know, and only we need to know.</p><p class="western">“I’ll take you on your word,” Calli said before we arrived at our destination.</p><p class="western">“I’ll fulfill that promise with my life.” I could see the light of the past reaching us, and with it, our future.</p><p class="western">“<strong>And I’ll be sure to be with you until then</strong>.”</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">                    December 25th, 4:32 am - Amelia’s bedroom.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The celebration with my friends was amazing. We had so much fun!<br/>
I gave Ina a present, I got my very own Watshuttle, and I was able to sing a new version of jingle bells.<br/>
It was the happiest moment in my life! We laughed so hard, we took a lot of pictures, and I know there is much more to come.<br/>
I stare at the stars in the night sky, preparing to rest for the night.<br/>
But, before I go to Orpheus’ realm, there’s one thing left to do.</p><p class="western">All this time I’ve been carrying them. The last memento of my original timeline.<br/>
After we traveled back to the past, I started therapy in secret. It was hard to explain all I had lived, but I needed it. I stopped playing with my drugs, and now I just make hallucinogens. No more sleep serums, from me, for me. And of course, Now I don't have an excuse to bottle up my emotions. I'll be as honest as I can. I realized I'm not protecting anyone by doing that. It's hard, but I'm doing my best.</p><p class="western">I've never been alone since joining this group, but now more than ever I want to be with them. I am doing things differently, but only as far as I can create some good memories for them. I owe <em>them</em> that much.</p><p class="western">Now, I'm better. I feel better, and I act that way. I can't leave the past completely behind me, and I can't assure I won't commit mistakes. I am only human, after all, but that's no excuse to just remain passive to what I can change. As long as I have the power to do the right thing, I'll try my best.</p><p class="western"><br/>
I stare at <em>them</em> for the last time.</p><p class="western">I put <em>them</em> on a plate, and with a lighter I let the memories be burnt, and the ashes carry away my sorrow and the nightmares. I’ll always remember my dear friends. I’ll make sure to treasure them for eternity, and I’ll live a life they would have liked to have, and do my best to also give them the best I can offer in my short life span.<br/>
The last ember disappears in front of me, and with that, the last bit of my grief. I made a promise, and I’ll fulfill it.</p><p class="western"><br/>
“What are you doing?” the girl by my side asks. Think I woke her up. Figured she’d be a heavy sleeper.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, It’s nothing. Not anymore.” I answer while going back to bed. I put my hand on her cheek.</p><p class="western">“I think you should get a bigger bed,” she says with a smug that was both defying and charming.</p><p class="western">“As long as you help me choose it.” I laugh after saying that. She just smirks and grabs my hand. After that, she falls asleep, as I whisper into her ears my last words for the night.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<b><span class="font-yellow">Goodnight, Calli.</span></b>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This started just as a way to see if I could write something. Then I tried to make a fic to establish the AmeMori ship and write some short, comfy stories, but after a while, I started having a little too much fun with it and this is the result. <br/>Now I feel bad about the girls... I'll try to write something to show my repentance. Oops.</p><p>Anyways, any comments, recommendations, or observations will be appreciated.<br/>I had a total blast writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed it!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, this is my first time posting something here.<br/>I apologize for the many grammatical errors you may have found in this work. Likewise, if there are any issues with the format or evident errors in the narration I humbly ask you to point it out.<br/>Beware that english is not my first language, and I still have a lot to learn, so any help in this regard would be much appreciated.<br/>With all that said, I hope you liked it! See you next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>